


五千里路日与夜

by owakoblack



Series: Bad Romance [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-21 20:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15566001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owakoblack/pseuds/owakoblack
Summary: CP: 普罗马，立波。国设，历史向。Bad Romance系列第三弹。故事背景是著名的1410年坦能堡战役。为了逃避那不勒斯国王安排的婚礼，罗维诺跟着基尔私奔到普鲁士，亲眼目睹玛利亚堡的盛世奇景。当时条顿骑士团的普鲁士成为东欧强国，威胁到波兰立陶宛的利益，一场大战迫在眉睫……全文七章已经完结。





	1. 第一章 白骑士、红骑士与黑骑士

此刻，展现在罗维诺眼前的，是一片一望无际、此起彼伏的草原，无数金字塔型的白色帐篷聚集在距离自己最近的山坡下面，人们身着中世纪的服装，女生披着长发、长裙及地，不少男生用银色的铠甲武装全身、手握长矛，偶尔走过一辆装载货物的牛车。罗维诺吃惊地擦了擦闪亮的金绿色大眼睛，但是随着前进的步伐，他越来越确定前方营地飘扬着的白底黑十字旗帜正是条顿骑士团的旗帜无误——问题今年是2018年啊！  
“这是怎么回事？”罗维诺吃惊地回头看了看跟在身后的基尔。  
“这正是我要哥哥大人看的夏日盛事，kesesese！”高大的青年脚步轻快地走着，T恤短袖之下露出肌肉健美的双臂。他摘下墨镜，瞬间，苍白的皮肤加上银白的短发在强烈的夏日阳光中灿烂得刺眼——罗维诺不自觉地眯了一下眼，基尔将此看作是疑惑的眼神，于是滔滔不绝地介绍起来：  
“每年7月的第二个周末，在格伦沃尔德大草原上，人们会举行连续三天纪念坦能堡战役(1)的活动，其中的重头戏就是今天下午三点的大型战斗表演！也就是重演1410年7月15日那天，在此地条顿骑士团和波兰立陶宛联军战斗的情景！这场战役是中世纪最大型的战役，如今的历史重演除了主要角色是专业演员之外，还聚集了千名群众演员，也是欧洲最大型的中世纪重演！本大爷真是名留青史、人气满满！真是宇宙第一帅气哦耶……”  
“你连夜开车带我来从前的东普鲁士，就是为了给我看这个？”罗维诺不耐烦地打断他的话，其实这个战役他再熟悉不过了，只是因为没料到基尔会带他来这里而有点吃惊。  
“对啊，因为哥哥大人一直说想来看从前的普鲁士领地，我觉得这个时候正是最佳的时节，kesese~”  
“好啊，居然不早点告诉我，这个混蛋！”罗维诺突然露出生气的表情，“早知道我就把家里的铠甲带过来了啊！”  
   
密封的帐篷里，一面内侧挂着霍亨索伦的黑白方格旗帜，另一面的桌子上整齐地放着一排铠甲的零件。  
“还好你带来了，居然把一整套铠甲和武器藏在车尾箱，可恶。”罗维诺拿起一块擦得发亮的腿部铠片，仔细看了一下上面精致的花纹。  
“哥哥大人这么希望看到本大爷扮成骑士的样子吗？”基尔已经换上中世纪的打底衣，上身是一件棉袄。  
“也不是那么想看你中二的样子啦，但是这是难得的节日，如果你变身为条顿骑士，一定很还原历史吧。”罗维诺蹲在基尔跟前，帮他装上腿部铠甲，绑紧带子。起先他还担心铠甲太重，但是看到基尔轻松地抬了一下大腿试探灵活性，他便觉得基尔如此健壮的大腿必定能轻易承担这些铠甲。他不禁怀着崇敬的心情，仰头对基尔微笑。  
看到膝下的美人笑得这么好看，基尔刷的一下脸红了，“哥哥大人，腿的部分我自己穿就好！”  
“别乱动，我不希望你自己穿得乱七八糟，出去丢人现眼混蛋……再说，我喜欢帮你穿铠甲……正是因为我觉得自己穿这么沉重的铠甲很麻烦，我才希望看到你穿上啊。”罗维诺站起来给基尔的躯干套上锁子甲。  
“为了哥哥大人，本大爷一定要努力扮成骑士的样子！”基尔字正腔圆地宣誓。  
给基尔装上刻着圣母玛利亚头像的钢铁胸部铠甲之后，罗维诺察觉到基尔的帅气值正在急剧上升，有点不满地纠正基尔：“不是扮成骑士的样子！你本来就是骑士啊，笨蛋。”说着，又给基尔套上头盔，铠甲的穿戴大功告成。  
“哥哥大人，”全副武装的骑士更显得高大，然而他突然谦恭地双膝跪在罗维诺跟前，“你的朋友就是我的朋友，你的敌人就是我的敌人，我发誓，我将永远忠诚于你。”  
罗维诺双手托起一把剑，赐给跪着的基尔，“祝你武运昌隆，我的骑士。”  
   
“快看，是条顿骑士！”将比赛场地团团围起来的观众中，有人兴奋地喊道。  
这位骑士身穿白色短装，头盔上有三根白孔雀羽毛，胸前是巨大的黑色十字，穿戴银色钢铁铠甲的双腿夹在高大的黑马上，左肩有条顿十字的白色斗篷以及黑马身上相同配色的马衣在疾驰中迎风飞扬和舒展，显得威风凛凛。  
黑白配色总是给人整洁干练的感觉，例如德国足球队球衣最受球迷欢迎的原因也是如此。一身白衣的条顿骑士装扮自古以来都符合人们的审美标准。瞬间，无数手机和单反相机对准了这位刚登场的白色骑士。  
“基尔，加油啊！”人群中，罗维诺大声给他的骑士加油。  
基尔将兰斯(2)(长矛)举到与肩齐平的高度，在靠近靶子的同时，加快奔驰的速度、伸长兰斯使劲一击，靶子被击倒在地。  
“Pięknie! 干得漂亮！”主持人用话筒激动地说。  
   
“Bravo! 干得漂亮！”尽管主持人快喊破了嗓子，还是被热情的那不勒斯观众们的欢呼声淹没了。  
时间来到1410年的那不勒斯王国，此时正在市郊举行隆重的骑士比武大赛。  
骑在白马上的红衣骑士高傲地用兰斯指着被击落马背的另一个骑士。  
“我认输，求圣约翰骑士团大人饶我一命！”躺在地上的骑士求饶道。  
约翰摘下头盔，露出年仅19岁的年轻面貌，在罗德岛晒得黝黑的皮肤加上深棕头发以及老鹰一般尖锐的金色双眸，他显得比任何同龄人都要强壮和坚毅。他轻轻点了点头，收起兰斯，战败的骑士赶紧连滚带爬地逃出比武场所。  
坐在观众席最佳观赏位置的王座上的是身材肥胖的那不勒斯国王，名叫拉迪斯劳斯一世，是法国安茹家族的人。他一边兴奋地拍手，一边转头和坐在身旁的罗维诺和弗朗西斯说：“这个赌我赢定了，只要约翰获得冠军，你就要和弗朗西斯结婚，听到了吗，罗维诺？”  
罗维诺汗湿的小手抓紧双膝的丝绸衣料，生气地抗议：“我绝不会和法国混蛋结婚，况且，我还没成年呢！”  
“尽管罗维诺看起来才七岁，今年正好成立280周年了，你看看波兰和立陶宛，他们不也看起来未成年吗，可是早就结婚了啊！”拉迪斯劳斯说。  
“就算国王陛下赞成，也要问问哥哥我的想法啊！”弗朗西斯也跟着抗议。  
“弗朗西斯，你从前不一直嚷着要娶罗维诺吗，可不能朝三暮四啊。”拉迪斯劳斯说。  
“可是我已经心有所属了……”弗朗西斯垂下金色的眼帘。  
三个人正争论着，忽然刚才还在喝彩的观众们一齐安静下来，罗维诺赶紧探头看舞台的另一个入口处：  
一位白衣的骑士坐在高大的黑马之上，一手高举兰斯，一手拿着空白的盾牌走进来，毫无畏惧地与约翰面对面。不像约翰的上衣和盾牌上都有红底白十字的图案以表明自己身份，白衣骑士一身雪白，头盔也遮挡了他的面部，让人无法猜测来者何人。  
右手在左胸上轻轻敲了一下，行过骑士的礼仪，白骑士将兰斯指向红骑士。约翰接受白骑士的挑战，也举起兰斯。裁判一声令下，两位骑士忽然拉紧缰绳让马立即朝对方全速奔跑。凭着多年的战斗经验，约翰早已察觉白骑士身上散发着非同常人的气场，此时他也不敢轻敌，俯下身子全力冲刺，在接近对方的一瞬间，他使出全身气力将兰斯刺向白色盾牌后面的空隙，不料对方的兰斯抢先一步击中了他的身躯——如此巨大的冲击力，即使约翰身强力壮也抵挡不住，最终被击落下马。  
“白骑士胜出！”裁判立即做出判决。观众席发出一片嘘声。  
躺在地上，约翰抬头注视白骑士的白色斗篷在风中飘扬，好像天使张开的翅膀。这世上能战胜约翰的人，恐怕只有圣殿骑士团。“……是你吗？所罗门？”  
白骑士没有回答，只是默默地摘下头盔——银白色的头发、红得发亮的眼睛，这位仿佛并非来自尘世间的战士浑身散发着非凡的力量。  
“基尔！”罗维诺第一个叫出了白骑士的名字，他激动得热泪满盈，幼小的身躯不顾一切地钻出围栏，冲向这个拯救了他的自由的人。  
“哥哥大人！”基尔赶紧跳下马，蹲下来抱住投向自己怀抱的罗维诺。  
仍然在原地注视白骑士的红骑士眼中充满了惊讶，“原来你已经变得这么强了吗，基尔。你已经取代所罗门成为天下第一骑士……不，即使所罗门还在，也不一定能够战胜你呢。”约翰心里默默地这么想着，走向基尔，拉起他的一只手高举起来：  
“恭喜条顿骑士团成为天下第一！”  
随即，认出基尔的观众们响起雷鸣般的掌声，欢呼着祝贺他荣登宝座。

蛋堡前的湛蓝湛蓝的海水在阳光中闪烁着金光，海鸥们自由地飞翔、偶尔发出几声快乐的叫喊。正如霍亨施陶芬的腓特烈二世所说，南意大利真是天堂般美丽的地方：“我不羡慕上帝的住所，只因我就在人间的天堂。”  
罗维诺站在海边的台阶上，小小的身体倚靠着围栏，微微探出的小脸蛋被潮湿的海风温柔亲吻，金绿色的眼睛比基尔见过的最透明的琥珀还要晶莹透彻。  
“好漂亮，哥哥大人……”基尔在欣赏海景的时候不知不觉蹦出了这句话。  
“你是说大海吗？是啊……”看到基尔红色的双眼凝视着自己，罗维诺有点不好意思地将一缕被风吹散的棕发挽到耳后。“不知道波罗的海是不是也这么蔚蓝呢？”  
“嗯，普鲁士冬天严寒，但是夏天很漂亮。”基尔说，“那里有大片大片的草原，很适合骑士跑马。我们沿着河流修建了很多要塞，维克塞尔是普鲁士最大河流，六层楼高的梅维要塞就在这条河流上。但是没有哪座城堡比首都玛利亚堡更伟大，可以同时容纳六千人住宿，自产粮食可以维持至少两年，每年吸引着大量欧洲各地怀着骑士梦想的人们前来学习和朝圣……”  
“听起来真是个理想的骑士国度啊，基尔变得强大了呢，”罗维诺稚嫩的脸上，露出了长辈一般成熟又自豪的笑容，“我真为你骄傲。”  
基尔像被称赞的小孩子一样脸红了一下，就差没弯下腰给罗维诺抚摸他那头蓬乱的银发。“这、这不都是为了哥哥大人嘛！从见面的第一天开始，我就发誓要成为强悍的骑士，守护哥哥大人。我想如果足够强大的话，说不定终有一天，我们可以合为一体不再分离……你会不会觉得我这个想法很不可思议？”  
“是很不可思议，因为至今我连普鲁士都没去过呢，你什么时候带我去看看再说吧。”  
“我担心路途遥远，哥哥大人会受累。再说，最近国务繁忙，至少等过一段时间闲下来……”  
“随便你吧，你能经常来看我，我已经别无他求了。”  
“只要南意大利的条顿辖区还在，我总能找到理由来看哥哥大人。”  
“随便你。”罗维诺故意把脸转到另一边，这样基尔就不能看到他的表情。但是基尔能从后侧面看到那鼓得圆嘟嘟的腮帮。  
再忍耐一段时间，很快我们就可以永远不分离了。基尔默默地想。

晚上，基尔一个人在新堡里的马厩照看自己的爱马拉比的时候，听到路过的两个侍女在悄悄议论。  
“听说国王陛下不承认事先没有报名比武的条顿大人获胜，还是坚持要那不勒斯大人和法兰西大人结婚！”  
“不是吧，这么乱来！那不勒斯大人很不情愿的样子，而且他还是小孩子啊！”  
“为什么总是为难我们可爱又漂亮的那不勒斯大人呢？今天好不容易看到他露出笑容，因为条顿大人回来了！可是如果被迫和法兰西大人结婚，那不勒斯大人一定会伤心欲绝吧……”  
一瞬间，基尔的心提到了嗓子眼：鉴于他和弗朗西斯是八拜之交，弗朗西斯答应不会碰罗维诺一根毫毛，但是那个固执的那不勒斯国王极有可能会把事情弄到不可挽回的地步。

这天夜里，罗维诺躺在卧室的床上默默地流泪。基尔不在的时候，有时他也会独自哭泣，然后在基尔回来时以最好的笑容面对他的骑士，但是今夜是他哭得最伤心的一次。他只想和最爱的人结合，却被迫和不喜欢的人结婚，也许那之后，他就再也不能见到基尔了。  
伤心之中，他忽然听到卧室窗户被打开的声音，被吓了一跳，赶紧从床上跳起来，正要大喊的时候，从窗户跳进房间的人冲上前捂住了他的嘴。  
“嘘，哥哥大人，是我，基尔。”一身黑色装束的基尔摘下头巾，让罗维诺认出自己，然后才松开捂着罗维诺的手。  
“别吓我啊，基尔，你半夜来是要做什么？”眼泪未干的大眼睛惊讶地看着这位黑骑士。  
“我来带你走。”黑骑士轻而易举地单手抱起罗维诺小小的身体，走到窗边，另一只手抓住钩在窗框的绳子，纵然一跃，就和罗维诺一起顺着麻绳溜下去。  
在他们身下等待的，正是基尔的爱马拉比——他的一身黑毛在黑夜里起了掩护的作用。基尔顺利地坐到拉比背上，同时小心翼翼地将罗维诺放在自己身前，然后伸出双臂护着小小的身体，拉起缰绳，聪明的拉比立即悄声悄息地小跑出新堡的庭院。  
拉比一旦将他们带出那不勒斯市区，就飞快地奔跑起来。看着道路两旁奇形怪状的亚平宁山峰逐个向他们告别，放眼望去毫无人烟，刚才一直摒住呼吸的罗维诺终于放松心情，回头问身后的黑骑士：  
“基尔，从那不勒斯到普鲁士还有多远距离？”  
“还有五千里路日与夜，哥哥大人。”

 

 

(1)当时作为战场的大草原周围有三个村子，包括格伦沃尔德和坦能堡，波兰人称此战为格伦沃尔德战役，德国人称为坦能堡战役。附带一提，由条顿和波兰先后统治的普鲁士这片土地，地名也分为德语和波兰语两种叫法，例如格伦沃尔德(Grunwald)是波兰语，Gruenfeld是德语，首都马尔堡(Malbork)是波兰语，玛利亚堡(Marienburg)是德语。时代背景设定为条顿骑士团统治时期，因此地名采用德语叫法。  
(2)兰斯是长矛的外语音译，法语是lance，德语是Lanze。2米长的兰斯是骑士的首要武器，骑士的象征，用音译感觉更帅气。


	2. 第二章 在那幽暗的森林和水晶般的湖泊

“罗维诺·那不勒斯大人！！！”  
新堡里所有的海鸥都被这个震耳欲聋的吼声惊得集体拍翅高飞，怀疑是不是附近的维苏威火山爆发了。  
大厅里，拉迪斯劳斯国王将自己肥胖的身体硬塞在小巧精致的王座上，把镶满宝石的权杖狠狠往地上一敲，再次发出雷鸣般的狮子吼：  
“给我把那不勒斯和条顿追回来！！！”  
仆人们吓得全身扑倒在地，疯狂地发抖。这时候敢和拉迪斯劳斯说话的，只有弗朗西斯：  
“国王陛下，如果您不撤回结婚的命令，我想即使追到他们，他们也不愿意回来的。”  
“为什么你的未婚妻被人绑架了你还这么镇定，弗朗西斯？基尔伯特是在犯罪啊！不行，我要赶紧禀报教皇格里高利，要他管管这个嚣张得不可一世的骑士团！”  
弗朗西斯觉得谁都劝不动这个歇斯底里发作的国王，暗自决定自己还是先回法国老家避一避。

克拉科夫的瓦维尔城堡坐落于流经普鲁士和波兰境内最大河流维克赛尔岸上，修建于14世纪以来，一直是波兰王室的住所，自从波兰和立陶宛合并，如今也住着不少立陶宛王族的人。此时议事厅的墙壁上，除了巨大的波兰白鹰旗帜，还有立陶宛的六角十字骑士旗帜。  
一个高瘦的16岁棕发少年单膝跪在王座之前，王座上坐着看起来年纪和他差不多、但是个子比较小的金发少年。  
“请问，你叫我来有事吗？”棕发少年声音平静地说，正要起来的时候却因为王座上的少年一个手势，顿时停住了。  
“慢着托里斯，本大人还没允许你平身呢。好了，本大人叫你平身~”王座上的少年单手托着精致的下巴，红色的长袍下翘着二郎腿，脸上露出傲慢的坏笑，但是金发碧眼的美丽容貌怎么都让人讨厌不起来。  
托里斯咬了咬牙，收起不满的表情，抬起头，蓝色的双眼直视这个高高在上的美人，“菲利克斯。”  
“我说过多少次了，你要叫我‘菲利克斯大人’。别以为本大人是你老婆，就可以为所欲为。这场基于政治的婚姻只是为了让波兰和立陶宛联合起来变得更强大，但是你休想碰本大人一根毫毛！哦呵呵呵~”菲利克斯得意地高声笑起来。  
“如果你叫我来只是为了重复这些话，请问我可以走了吗？”托里斯一副忍辱负重的样子。  
“只要你答应本大人的一个要求，本大人就让你走。”  
“请说。”  
“你要与本大人联手，与条顿骑士团国全面开战，彻底打垮骑士团！”  
“你说什么？菲利克斯，你是认真的吗？！”  
“你害怕了，小托里斯？”  
“条顿是一个全国上下都武装起来的骑士国度，战士们训练有素、军备精良，即使我们联合起来、国土和人数比条顿大，可是要打垮他们，我们必定也要付出巨大的代价呀！”  
“你就这么心甘情愿地被条顿欺负吗？条顿不仅侵占了我的多布林(波兰语Dobrzyn, 德语Dobrin)，还占领了你的萨莫吉希亚，控制了波罗的海的海上贸易不够，还在不断地扩展领土，作为他的邻居，我能深深感到他的嚣张气焰！然而本大人也不是好惹的，托里斯，只要有你在，我们一定能够把条顿打垮，让他永世不能翻身！哦呵呵呵！”  
“我不是怕他，我只是担心你……”托里斯放低了声音，红着脸打住了自己的话语。  
“托里斯，身为本大人的骑士，你敢违抗本大人的命令？”  
“……好吧，我接受你的委托。可是这不是出于我对你的服从，而是身为骑士的忠诚，既然我接受了这个任务，我定将赴汤蹈火、在所不辞！”托里斯将右手放在心脏的位置，向菲利克斯发誓。  
“说得不错，托里斯！我就知道，在我第一次见到你的那天，即使知道你是异教徒我也没有嫌弃你，我的这个做法是正确的！”菲利克斯从王座上站起来，走下两步台阶，向托里斯伸出一只细长又雪白的手。  
托里斯赶紧又跪下来，接过菲利克斯的手，在手掌背上落下轻轻的一吻。暗地里，他悄悄地喜欢这样的感觉，无论菲利克斯多么傲慢，那也是自己心中理想的美人，他日以继夜地努力学习成为合格的天主教骑士，尽管现在还不清楚如何与菲利克斯相处，如果每天都能吻一下这只雪白的手，那么他花大力气改变宗教信仰的努力一点都没有白费。

话说基尔带着罗维诺出逃的那晚之后，因为害怕教皇的追捕，他们马不停蹄地花了一天时间越过教皇国的领地，直到进入北意大利的范围才放慢一点脚步。他们在威尼斯的条顿辖区休息一天，辖区的人给他们充足的粮食和衣物，并派了两个仆人带他们翻越阿尔卑斯山。那之后，他们就进入神圣罗马帝国的领域，这样就不用担心南意大利或者教皇国的追兵了。尽管神圣罗马帝国里的条顿辖区众多，罗维诺发现，只要基尔穿着条顿骑士的绣着黑色十字的白袍子，老百姓都毕恭毕敬地给他们食物、收留他们过夜，因此这段旅程非常的轻松。  
“没想到条顿的袍子是最好的通行证，跟着你到处骗吃骗住呢，你这个坏家伙可恶。”罗维诺坐在树荫下，对刚从附近人家抱来一个大西瓜的基尔说。六月初夏，午后的太阳有点辣，然而大树下的阵阵凉风还是十分舒服的。  
基尔拿出别在腰间的小匕首，把西瓜切成两半，递给罗维诺一半西瓜再加上一个勺子，让他挖着吃。“因为条顿骑士团是基督教徒的守护者嘛，我们为人们施善，人们也懂得报答我们。对了，等会我们就到马尔堡了，我要带哥哥大人参观一个地方。”  
这片土地正处在神圣罗马帝国的中部，属于图灵根伯爵的领地，其中有一座绕着山上城堡修建的城市叫做马尔堡。还没进入城市之前，罗维诺从很远的地方就看到两座高高的尖塔，猜想这就是市内的主教堂了。  
不出意料，基尔让黑马拉比将他两带到这座高大的教堂前面。“德意志的尖顶教堂总是起得特别高啊！”罗维诺仰头赞叹。  
基尔跳下马，把罗维诺抱下来，一起走进静悄悄的教堂内部。  
穿过宽敞的大堂，他们来到一个墓室，阳光从高处的彩窗照耀进来，让室内不会显得阴冷。罗维诺看到墙上有许多大块的墓碑，上面雕刻着扁平的骑士全身像，大部分带有条顿十字的纹章。  
“这座教堂由条顿骑士团修建，在这里永眠的都是条顿骑士。虽然骑士团成员人数众多，能得到骑士头衔的却是少部分精英，因此在他们离世后，给予他们在骑士团教堂厚葬的荣誉。”基尔低声说。  
“我知道的，在西西里和那不勒斯的条顿教堂也是如此。话说回来，为什么你要带我来看这座教堂呢？有什么特别之处吗？”罗维诺问。  
“这可不是一般的教堂哦。这座教堂名为圣伊丽莎白教堂，里面安放着圣伊丽莎白的圣骨，她是我们骑士团的守护圣人之一。”  
“圣伊丽莎白是谁？”罗维诺才知道除了圣母玛利亚，条顿还有这样一位女圣人。  
“她曾是匈牙利的公主，嫁给了图灵根伯爵，她丈夫过世后，她开了一家医院照顾病人，是慈善家的榜样。”  
“哦，匈牙利啊……这让我想起那个很强悍的伊丽莎白。他最近还好吗？”  
“还是老样子吧，不，我怎么知道呢，kesesese~”基尔突然弯下腰，把矮小的罗维诺抱起来，“哥哥大人，我们在镇上找住的地方吧。”  
走出教堂的时候，罗维诺看到基尔有点依依不舍地回头看了两眼高耸的教堂，就有点不满地撅起小嘴。“基尔，你是不是有事瞒着我？”  
“没什么特别的事……”  
“是因为伊丽莎白吗？”  
“不不不，哥哥大人别这么想。其实……”基尔环顾了一下四周干净整洁的街道与五颜六色的尖顶房屋，流经教堂下方的兰河在不远处形成一个优美的弯道，那里，明镜般的河水突然变成激流，奔腾着与另一条翠绿色的小河汇合。  
“……这里是我出生的地方。”基尔的声音忽然变得沙哑，眼眶也变得有点红，使得原本就是红色的眼睛更像生在炽热夏天里的花朵。  
罗维诺没有说话，只是微笑着，用娇小的双手握住基尔苍白的手掌。  
“在我还是人类小孩的时候，玛利亚医院的人告诉我，有位朝圣者在河边捡到了我，然后千里迢迢地把我带到耶路撒冷。后来那位朝圣者在医院里去世了，医院的人收养了我。我从来都不知道亲生父母是谁，说不定，我的家就是这镇上的某一栋房子吧……”  
两人沉默着坐了好久。忽然，坐在基尔身边的罗维诺站起来，拉起他的手臂，带着他一边奔向市中心的街道，一边笑着高声大喊：  
“欢迎回家，基尔！”

一路往北。越过东边的奥德河的时候，基尔告诉罗维诺，这片土地叫做波美拉尼亚，是连接神圣罗马帝国和普鲁士的北海岸土地，很少有条顿辖区或者要塞，而且人烟荒芜，旅途上只能将就几天。  
果然，刚进入波美拉尼亚的第一晚，他们根本找不到乡镇，只能在森林里的一小块空地过夜。  
基尔打了一只野猪做晚餐，切成肉块，放在自己搭起来的火堆上烧烤。  
“好香啊~”罗维诺开心地凑近火堆闻着食物的香味，然后抱起两三根树枝就要往火堆里扔。  
“哥哥大人，小心！”基尔赶紧将他从火堆边上拉回来，“会被火星溅到的。”  
“哈？我还以为是什么大事情，别这么小题大做，不就是放几根柴火吗，至少让我帮你做点事情吧，混蛋。”罗维诺埋怨道。  
“哥哥大人，你忘了自从你的身体变小后，有很多事情都不方便做吗？交给我就好，毕竟这么多年来，我也长大了不少。”基尔一脸认真地往火堆里扔柴火。  
“你这种想法，好像我不是缩水了，而是变残疾人似的，好像什么事情都要依靠别人一样可恶。”罗维诺吐了吐舌头。  
“我不是小看哥哥大人，可是这旅途漫长又艰险，我们要尽量避免发生意外，否则即使是小事情也很难处理。”  
“好啊，你真把我当小孩子了，还会教训我……”  
罗维诺的语气逐渐变得坚硬，这让基尔有点害怕了，赶紧说，“哥哥大人别生气，是我不好，”然后用树叶装了一块烤熟的猪肉递给罗维诺，“饿肚子容易生气哦，快吃吧。”  
看到香喷喷的食物，罗维诺的怒气顿时消了，噗嗤地笑着接过基尔递来的肉。  
夜里睡觉的时候，基尔用毯子打地铺，把罗维诺小小的身体包裹在自己的怀里，生怕他着凉或者被袭击。不过罗维诺睡得不太自在，一来基尔的怀抱太热，二来他只觉得心烦意燥。  
其实，罗维诺几乎整夜都没睡着，由于纬度高，这个地方四点多天就亮了，他翻了一下身，搂着他的人就跟着醒了。  
“……哥哥大人，是不是没睡好？”基尔揉揉蓬松的眼睛。  
“对啊。我说，你太热了，有必要抱得这么紧吗？”  
“抱歉，我这是安全起见。要不我起来守着，哥哥大人继续睡吧。”基尔正要坐起来的时候，被罗维诺拉住了衣领。  
“笨蛋，我是想问，我看来真的这么没用吗？可恶，我还是少年的时候，你不怎么敢碰我，现在我变小孩子了，你就随便乱抱乱碰的，是不是没把老子我放在眼里？”罗维诺一连串炮弹般的话语攻击顿时让基尔吃惊得不知如何回答。  
“……那时候是那时候，现在是现在……”  
“那时候我无论怎么求你、你都不碰我，现在我欲望没那么强烈了，你就随便碰啊！真是虚伪！”  
“哥哥大人、你知道我身为修道士，不能做出有损贞洁的事情……”基尔急了。  
“什么修道士，什么禁欲，连一般男人的欲望都没有还装什么成熟——你分明是无能吧！”气急败坏之中，罗维诺没想到自己说出如此狠的话，但是泼出的水已经收不回了。  
对方先是愣了一下，然后默默地站起来，转身朝林子里走去。  
“混蛋，你要去哪里！”罗维诺赶紧喊道。  
“小便。”说着，高大的身影消失在密林中。  
“居然扔下我一个人，哼。”罗维诺小声地说着，没想到拉比突然伸头过来舔了他一下。“好吧，还有你。”他无奈地叹了口气，“既然这样，拉比看着行李，我很快回来。”  
罗维诺悄声悄息地钻进树林，跟着基尔的足迹走去。没几步他就走出林子的边缘，那里是一个山坡，下面是一片一望无垠的大草原。  
就在那里，朝着初升的太阳，一个巨大的棒状物体高高挺起——罗维诺从未见过如此硕大的阳器，赶紧躲到灌木丛后。  
“Ich bin, ich bin Weltmeister!!!”银发的少年双手叉着腰，雄赳赳气昂昂地挺着胯部，朝广阔的大草原大声吼叫。如此空旷的地方却没有回声，就好像这世上没有人敢于反驳伟大的基尔伯特的宣言一样。  
罗维诺在灌木丛里吓得浑身发抖，目光却一直盯着那巨大的勃起，久久不愿离开。

这天的行程对于罗维诺来说很无聊。他坐在拉比身上，基尔拉着他们前行——他和基尔保持距离，一直没说过一句话。只有偶尔飞过的一只白鹤成为罗维诺消遣的对象，他伸长脖子去看远处那只落在荒草之中、和基尔着装一样是黑白配色的大鸟，露出饶有兴致的表情，顺便偷偷瞄一眼基尔、寻找搭话的机会，但是基尔看到白鹤，神色变得更凝重，于是罗维诺也跟着保持沉默。  
午饭时间，他们走到荒凉的大草原上唯一的大树下歇息。其实，自从一大早偷看到基尔“世界之王”的宣言之后，罗维诺就变得十分惧怕基尔，这勾起了他过去痛苦的回忆，他也深知如此巨大的“武器”对于自己变小了的身体来说杀伤力极大。所幸，基尔似乎看得出罗维诺不愿意被自己碰触，早上启程的时候快手快脚地把罗维诺抱上马，自己也没跟着骑上去，而是走了一上午的路。看到罗维诺在高大的拉比身上犹豫着不知道如何下来的时候，基尔挽起衣袖、一鼓作气地尽最快速度将他抱下马，然后赶紧放开他。  
那之后，基尔从行囊里拿出一点食物递给罗维诺，就默不作声地离开他和拉比，往远处走去。这次，罗维诺不需要问基尔也知道他要去方便了，同时发现自己也需要解决内需，就故意往相反的方向走去。  
夏日的天空被昨天昼间的倾盆大雨洗刷的很干净，只有为数不多的几片白云点缀着深蓝色的背景，大片绿油油的草叶看起来就像动物的皮毛一样柔软，走入其中亲密接触的话一定很舒服吧。罗维诺迫不及待地走进刚好到他肩膀高度的草丛，忽然听到一连串的鸟叫声，抬头一看，不远处有五六只白鹤在翩翩起舞，罗维诺立即兴奋起来，加快脚步朝他们走去。  
他用小小的双手拨开一层又一层的草丛，渐渐地，这些草丛变的低矮，在他眼前出现了一片略带潮湿的绿色空地，眼看被惊到的白鹤们就要飞走，罗维诺赶紧向前迈了一步，没想到地面居然是软的，承载不住他的身体重量，就这么让罗维诺陷了下去。  
一瞬间，罗维诺完全弄不明白发生了什么事：他拼命挣扎了几下，没想到下陷的速度更快了，原本没到腰间的淤泥很快淹没了他的肩部——“基尔！”他刚张嘴呼救，就被淤泥呛到、瞬间说不出话。他只在书中看到沼泽的说法，没想到今天却真的遇到了，更没料到自己的生命即将在此终结……  
这时候，有人拉住了他的手，把他抱出黑暗的世界，很快，在罗维诺窒息之前，光明和空气又回来了——  
基尔，是你吗？罗维诺这么想着，努力睁开眼睛，期待看到那个银白色的骑士——然而他却发现抱着自己的，是一个满身污泥的黑褐色男子。  
“拉比！快往后拉！”罗维诺听出是基尔的声音。  
岸上的黑马使劲地往后退，沼泽中的基尔一手紧抓系在拉比身上的麻绳的另一头，让拉比将他和罗维诺从泥泞中拉出来，不过基尔一身沉重的铠甲，这让拉比花了好一会儿功夫和不少马力。等基尔和罗维诺终于被拉到硬实的地面上的时候，大家都累得气喘吁吁、趴在地上动弹不得。  
“哥哥大人！我让你先吃点东西，你怎么一个人乱跑呢！”两个人都换上干净的衣服，基尔一边给罗维诺用毛巾擦干头发一边埋怨。  
“你一句话都不说，鬼知道你什么意思岂可修！”罗维诺生气地说。  
“我觉得哥哥大人还在生我的气，我哪里敢和你说话呢。”  
“生气？我那是……”罗维诺又想起“世界之王”的事情，脸红得说不出话。  
“算了，还好我及时发现了，下次千万别离开我的视线，行吗？这里有很多沼泽地，很危险的！”  
“切，知道了知道了。”罗维诺哼哼道，“不过，还好拉比也在。”  
罗维诺扭头看到正在吃草的拉比，阳光将他一身的黑毛照得油亮发光，额头上十字形的白色印记此时也显得格外突出，健壮肌肉和高大的个子让人一看就知道他是一匹血统高贵的战马。  
“他好漂亮呢，拉比。”罗维诺笑了。  
“是啊，因为他是本大爷的爱马。本大爷看着他出生，亲手训练他长大，虽然这是他第一次跟随本大爷出行，却从不让我失望。”基尔得意地咧嘴笑着。  
“那是因为，拉比有你这样优秀的骑士主人。”罗维诺把头靠在基尔的肩膀上，觉得有点疲惫，就安心地睡着了。  
看到罗维诺终于卸下对自己的防备心，基尔轻轻地舒了一口气，犹如岩石般一动不动地坐着，坚强又可靠。

 

（待续）


	3. 第三章 条顿骑士团的旗帜

罗马不是一日建成的，玛利亚堡更不是。罗维诺从未想到在遥远的东欧蛮夷之地，竟然有如此气势恢宏的城堡，犹如一个全副武装的红色巨人横卧在明镜般的诺加特河之上。  
从河对面看去，城堡外围的城墙向左右两边无限延伸开去，规模庞大的城堡根本一眼无法尽收眼底。  
“我的天啊！基尔，你是把整座城市给武装起来了吗？”罗维诺惊讶得两眼发光。  
“哥哥大人，你看到的只是我们骑士团住的城堡，再往右边，走过另一座桥，才是我们的城镇入口呢！”基尔坐在马背上，低头笑着对身前惊呆了的罗维诺说。  
在跨越宽阔的诺加特河、通向对岸城堡的长桥前，是一座被人工水槽围绕着的圆形小堡垒，大门两边俨然守着两个白色着装的士兵。他们远远看到基尔随风飞扬的白色斗篷以及上面绣着的黑色十字，就将吊桥缓缓放下，让基尔他们通过吊桥、跨越水槽进入小堡垒。走到桥的另一边，又是一扇厚厚的铁制大门，两边同样把守着士兵。感到如此庄严的气氛，即使知道这里是基尔的地盘，罗维诺不禁心生胆怯，低着头不敢作声，总有一些害怕被士兵们当作非法入侵者给抓起来的焦虑。  
为了缓解凝重的氛围，基尔开始滔滔不绝地介绍这座条顿城堡：“玛利亚堡本体由高堡、中堡、外堡三部分构成，西临诺加特河，东边有三座城墙和三座大门，且修建有一条人工护城河，可谓一环套一环，戒备森严、易守难攻。高堡是核心，也是修道院，供骑士们和牧师们住宿，另外还包括城堡最主要的教堂圣母玛利亚教堂，以及决定重大事务的会议厅；中堡有大团长住宿的宫殿、医院，还有来客们的宿舍；外堡用来练兵和养殖动植物、生产粮食。”  
罗维诺只是默默地听着，他告诫自己在经过一层又一层的关卡的时候，莫要和那些板着脸、铜像一般严肃得吓人的士兵对上眼睛，说不定他们还真会吃了自己。  
走了好一会，他们终于来到一个宽敞的大庭院，被周围建筑物四四方方地包围起来，东、西、北三翼是三层楼高的红砖楼房，显得庄严又朴实，只有西南角的一栋镶嵌许多高大窗户的小洋楼优雅别致，庭院中间的草坪上放着几台木制的投石器，以及铁制的小型加农炮。  
他们刚从西翼小门进庭院的时候，正好从北翼大门走进一队着装统一的骑士，只有领头的高大中年男人身上多了一两件装饰物，例如黑色十字串联起来的腰带。男子一发现骑在马上的基尔和罗维诺，先是瞪大了炯炯有神的眼睛，随即“哈”地一声往后退一步，稍微弯曲粗壮的双腿，好像就要朝基尔他们冲过去——罗维诺吓得赶紧双手捂住眼睛。  
“这不是基尔吗！你这么快就回来了？！”男人尽管声音低沉，却带着喜悦。  
“瓦棱罗德元帅！”基尔带着罗维诺下了马，然后兴奋地奔向瓦棱罗德，咧嘴笑着与其拳头对拳头地互击了一下，这是一种对于罗维诺来说十分神奇的打招呼方式。  
“这是谁？！”瓦棱罗德立即把目光转向罗维诺，“骑士团严禁带家属进城堡！”  
罗维诺吓得全身汗毛都竖起来，赶紧躲到基尔身后。  
“……哈哈哈，我开玩笑的，”瓦棱罗德突然叉腰仰天大笑，“这位一定是那不勒斯大人吧。失礼了，我是腓特烈·冯·瓦棱罗德，条顿骑士团的元帅(1)。”瓦棱罗德礼貌地向罗维诺鞠了一躬。“基尔经常向我们提起你，你一定是他非常重要的人吧，欢迎来到马尔堡！”  
“……谢、谢谢。”面对如此高大魁梧的骑士团重要官员，罗维诺紧张得不知道说什么好。  
“尊贵的那不勒斯大人，”从瓦棱罗德身后走出一个高瘦的金发男子，约莫30岁，在这群留着大胡子、岩石一般强壮的骑士里，他是最年轻又好看的，如果不算上他头顶插着各种彩色羽毛的奇怪帽子的话。男子在罗维诺跟前弯下腰，拉起他的一只手轻轻吻了一下，“我是阿尔布里希特·冯·施瓦茨堡，骑士团的衣官。久闻那不勒斯王国是个美丽又富饶的国度，您的衣着也雍容华贵，希望时间允许的话，请您务必给我们骑士团的着装提出宝贵的意见。”  
“……啊，好、好。”罗维诺随意应付了一下，抬起头看看基尔。  
“瓦棱罗德元帅、施瓦茨堡伯爵，谢谢你们的欢迎，我们长途跋涉、颇感疲劳，能否先给哥哥大人安顿一下、吃顿饱饭呢？”基尔说。  
施瓦茨堡连忙说：“没问题，我这就叫赛贝斯多夫大师准备……”  
“基尔伯特·贝尔什米特！”  
忽然，一个洪亮的嗓音叫了基尔的全名，基尔吓得跳了起来。“……大、大团长？”  
庭院瞬间变得鸦雀无声，骑士们赶紧深深地鞠了一躬。这位条顿骑士团大团长，全名乌尔里希·冯·云金根，与著名的王族霍亨施陶芬一样出生自施瓦本，鉴于他作战经验丰富、在骑士团里负有威名，才破例继任了他亲哥哥、前任大团长的职位。大团长胸前金色的大十字中央是一只黑鹰，头上盘着红色的头巾，他魁梧又略带沧桑的外表让人一看就是天生的将士与领袖。  
“基尔伯特，你跟我过来。”大团长转身走进那栋华丽的小洋楼。  
基尔示意罗维诺不要跟着他，然后自己乖乖地跟着大团长走了。  
“基尔？”罗维诺拉着拉比的缰绳，歪着脑袋问。  
“基尔被大团长请去喝茶了，大事不妙、大事不妙。”瓦棱罗德摸着自己的大胡子，摇了摇头。

走进高堡的庭院，又是另一种景象：四栋连在一起的高楼将院子严严实实地包裹起来，一楼的走廊里有三四扇紧闭的门，楼上由于也被走廊隔着，看不到里面的房间结构，似乎这里隐藏着许多秘密；东北角是城堡中最高的塔楼，顶上飘着一面条顿旗帜，庭院正中央除了一口井什么都没有。  
一个仆人把罗维诺带到西翼一楼的厨房，看到房门掩着，罗维诺就直接走进去了。  
房间没开窗，黑漆漆的，罗维诺只看到一张大桌子那边有什么东西在动，开始以为是大老鼠，不料那东西突然发出“啊”的一声，吓得罗维诺也跟着“啊”地叫起来。  
随着厨房大门逐渐敞开，罗维诺才看清桌子那边站着的是一个脸圆嘟嘟、中等个子的骑士，“打搅了，可是瓦棱罗德元帅说我可以来这里拿一点食物。”  
“食物？什么食物？”圆脸骑士擦了擦嘴角，嘴里好像还在咀嚼着什么。  
这时候，厨房里的侧门打开了，一个身着白色围裙、山羊胡须的约莫50岁小个子男人走进来：“好啊，又在偷吃东西，梅尔海姆！还没到集体吃饭时间呢！”  
“等会就要集中开会了，需要消耗不少体力，我先吃两个面包有错吗！作为司库，工作时间比其他人长，就应该多吃点，赛贝斯多夫大师！”梅尔海姆理直气壮地反驳道，原来山羊胡男人才是厨师。  
“那你多少也留一点给这位小朋友吃吧，他看着饿了，”赛贝斯多夫半蹲下身，微笑着问罗维诺，“是吧？”  
“嗯，瓦棱罗德元帅说我可以来这里拿一点食物。”罗维诺重复了一遍。  
“瓦棱罗德元帅吩咐的？请问你是……？”赛贝斯多夫吃惊地问。  
“我是罗维诺·那不勒斯。”  
“原来是那不勒斯大人！失敬失敬！天啊，您怎么从那么遥远的南方来到这里了！天啊天啊，我一点心理准备都没有！”赛贝斯多夫显得手忙脚乱，转身面向梅尔海姆，“快看，你的丰收女神来了！”  
“那不勒斯大人！普罗塞尔皮娜！(2)我的女神！”梅尔海姆十指紧扣，看着就要在罗维诺跟前跪下来了，罗维诺赶紧闪到另一边。  
“我是男生，再说，我也不是神啊！”  
“对不起，梅尔海姆激动过头了，他床头放着一个普罗塞尔皮娜的小雕像，是他朋友从那不勒斯带来的，自那之后，他成天嚷着要去那不勒斯品尝美食呢——要问我怎么知道的，因为我是他室友。(3)”  
“普罗……不，那不勒斯大人，您的料理一定做的很棒吧！请为我们这些整天吃清汤寡菜的可怜人施展您的魔法，不，您的厨艺吧！”梅尔海姆逼向罗维诺，一脸痴汉的样子，仿佛要把他吃掉似的。  
“不、我……”罗维诺满头大汗地退缩到角落。  
这时候，高堡里传来了钟声。  
“啊、要开会了。回头见，那不勒斯大人！”梅尔海姆高兴地向罗维诺挥挥手，就从侧门上了二楼。  
“抱歉，那不勒斯大人，希望没有吓到您。我和梅尔海姆一直希望退休后能去那不勒斯游玩，但是那里太遥远了，很难实现呢。您能不能有空教教我那不勒斯的料理呢？这样我们的梦想就能实现一半啦！”赛贝斯多夫温和地微笑着。  
罗维诺发现他刚来玛利亚堡不到一小时，马上就被安排了两个任务，但是他很乐意为这些友好的骑士们做点什么。“没问题。不过，能不能先让我吃点东西呢，赛贝斯多夫大师？”

高堡二楼东北角的会议厅由四个柱子支撑起高高的哥特式拱顶，阳光透过四周的高大彩窗，让室内保持明亮。贴着一圈墙壁的，是木制的席位，靠背刻着所有条顿骑士团辖区的市徽，每个地区的代表都应当对号入座。此时，大团长坐在南面正中央的席位，其左侧的讲台站着一位大法官，周围的席位都坐满了人。  
基尔跪在大团长面前，白色的斗篷在深褐色的地面铺展开来。  
“基尔伯特，未经那不勒斯国王的允许，你居然把罗维诺·那不勒斯带来玛利亚堡，你可知道自己犯了多大的罪吗！”  
大团长雷鸣般的吼声彷如晴天霹雳，就连天不怕地不怕的基尔也被震住了。他低着头、沉默了好一会，终于低声说：“我并不知道，大团长。”  
周围顿时发出悄悄议论的声音，大法官喊了一声“安静”，人们只好住了嘴。  
“基尔伯特，”大团长继续说，“即使这是罗维诺本人的意愿，你的行为会让外界认为是绑架，你可知道，劫持一个国家等同于侵略，那不勒斯国王有足够的理由向我们宣战——或者，委托其他国家夺回罗维诺。”  
“其他国家——您是指波兰和立陶宛？”基尔说。  
“就在今天早上，我收到波兰使者带来的宣战书。”  
周围又一片哗然，大法官示意保持安静。  
“之前因为疆土问题，我们一直和波兰立陶宛进行一些小战争，可是现在，波兰却理直气壮地向我们宣布进行全面的战争，只因为他们获得了教皇格里高利的批准！”大团长突然拿出一幅卷轴，狠狠地扔在基尔跟前。那卷轴在地上展开来，人们可以清楚地看到上面吊着的巨大红色教皇蜡印。  
“大团长，我提议立刻将罗维诺·那不勒斯归还拉迪斯劳斯一世！”一个大胡子的男人高呼，好几个骑士也高声表示赞成。  
“且慢！我不认为即使我们归还那不勒斯，波兰立陶宛就会撤回宣战。”一个50岁上下的金发、中等个子的骑士站起来挥舞双手、示意安静，他坐席上放着一顶装饰着绿孔雀羽毛的头盔。“兄弟们，正是这一两年来我们与邻国的波兰立陶宛争端不断，根据我的密探了解到，对方早已做好全面战争的准备，只等找适当的理由向我们宣战了。如今他们获得了教皇的批准确实对我们不利，可是倘若我们把那不勒斯交给对方，岂不等同于我们承认绑架了那不勒斯吗？然而事实是，那不勒斯大人向我们寻求庇护，倘若我们放弃他，岂不违位骑士的道义？何况，我们不要忘了条顿骑士团是由霍亨施陶芬家族一手栽培起来的，我们的先辈们曾许下誓言，代替已经灭绝的霍亨施陶芬家族守护西西里和那不勒斯，这么多年来，我们的基尔伯特兄弟一直坚守誓言，难道我们不但不赞美他，却还要责罚他吗？”  
“列支敦士登总指挥说的太对了，大团长，请勿责罚基尔兄弟！”不少人跟着站出来请愿。  
“大团长，千万不要把那不勒斯大人交给敌人！”嘴角还沾着面包屑、圆脸的梅尔海姆是在座所有人中呼声最高的。  
看到大团长在座位上托着下巴，还在思考判决的时候，坐在他身边的瓦棱罗德元帅说：“大团长，如今正是我们实现’霍亨施陶芬计划’的最佳时机。我们只要赢得这场战争，击垮波兰和立陶宛，就没有强国可以阻挡我们前进的道路。大团长，难道您不希望在您就任期间，看到德意志与意大利的统一、重现霍亨施陶芬王朝的盛世奇迹吗？”  
大团长亮灰色的双眼变得如鹰眼般锐利，此时他直视正前方、大厅北面高大的哥特窗户，似乎透过彩色的玻璃，他看到了很远很远的地方。沉默片刻，他抽出挂在腰部的长剑，走下台阶，将此递给跪在地上的基尔。  
“基尔伯特，我命令你守护罗维诺·那不勒斯！”  
基尔先是吃了一惊，赶紧抬起头，双手接过大团长的剑。  
“遵命，大团长！”基尔咧嘴笑了笑，红色的双眼闪过一道锐利的光芒。  
“我宣布，”大团长高声宣告，“条顿骑士团正式和波兰立陶宛开战！”  
“遵命，大团长！！！”大厅里所有骑士齐声应答，响声震彻云霄。

“？”听到会议厅突然传来叫喊声，罗维诺赶紧走到院子里看个究竟。二楼走廊里的唱诗班停止了歌唱(4)，受惊吓的鸽子们扑翅飞起，飞到高塔上空，绕着随风飘扬的黑白色条顿旗帜盘旋。  
“看来唱诗班也掩盖不了会议的声音，骑士们斗志昂扬呢！”赛贝斯多夫一边走出厨房一边用围裙擦手。  
“基尔他没事吧？”抬头看着黑十字的旗帜，罗维诺担心地说。  
“没事，别看大团长那么严厉，其实他很宠爱基尔！要问我为什么知道，因为我在这里已经住了30年啦，没有我不知道的事情！”赛贝斯多夫自豪地笑着。

 

解释：  
(1)这里介绍一下条顿骑士团的管理制度：最高领袖是大团长(Hochmeister)，下面是五位元老：总指挥官(Grosskomtur)，骑士团元帅(Ordensmarschall)，大医生(Grossspittler)，骑士团司库(Ordenstressler)，骑士团衣官(Ordenstrappier)。元帅同时是柯尼斯堡指挥官，由他发出战斗指令，总指挥官奉命执行。司库管理骑士团财务。大医生也是埃尔宾指挥官，平时住在埃尔宾。衣官是基督堡指挥官，负责骑士团的着装，平时住在基督堡。猜想只有总指挥官和司库平日住玛利亚堡。所有元老都应当有战斗能力。  
(2)普罗塞尔皮娜(Proserpina)是希腊神话中的丰收女神，住在西西里岛，被当作是南意大利的女神。后来被冥王拐走，她每年回到地上的时候，大地就会变成春天和夏天。  
(3)骑士们都集体住在高堡里的大宿舍，除了个别人员，例如司库和厨子，因为他们作息时间和其他人不同，需要独立的卧室。  
(4)为了避免外人窃听会议厅的谈话，开会的时候总会安排唱诗班在外面唱歌，遮盖谈话声。

（待续）


	4. 第四章 普鲁士之泪

高堡是修道院，按理只有修道士才能进出。罗维诺刚开始并不知道，在一楼厨房用餐之后就直接去找解手的地方。照着赛贝斯多夫大师的说法，他来到二楼，正好迎面走来一个年轻的骑士，就问他传说中的盥洗塔在哪里。骑士告诉他在西南角落，看到走廊上有个小恶魔的雕像，右转，穿过长长的通道就是了。骑士回答问题的时候一本正经、面无表情，一旦罗维诺走到他身后，他就一步三回头地瞪大了惊讶的眼睛。  
西南角的盥洗塔是一座独立的塔楼，仅用一条空中长廊与修道院连接起来，是骑士们五谷轮回的地方，也是整座城堡最后坚守的阵地，在最后时刻，人们可以切断长廊，并且找地方逃出去。罗维诺刚进盥洗室的时候，里面一个人都没有，只见宽敞又简洁的室内，右边是一个巨大的方形镂空，深不见底，四周用铁栏杆围起来，一阵轻微的骚臭味告诉罗维诺，这里是小便的地方。左边有两个木头搭起来的棚子，罗维诺打开一看，里面只有一个木头箱子，上面有个圆孔，很可能这是他在书中看到的传说中的坐厕，墙上挂着好几张菜叶，料想是擦拭用的。看到这里，罗维诺不禁嗤嗤地笑出声来：基尔他们居然这么爱干净，还专门修建了公厕，无论内心还是身体都像他们的白衣一样纯洁呢。  
尽管如此，罗维诺急需解手，但愿他这凡夫俗子不会玷污这圣洁的便池。他走到便池旁边，正要解开腰带的时候，听到一群人的脚步声朝盥洗室走来，料想是会议结束了。  
“哥哥大人！”最先走进来的人正巧是基尔，看到身穿红色袍子的罗维诺的背影，一眼就认了出来，赶紧张开双臂，用身体遮挡身后的罗维诺。“不许进来！其他人都不许进来！”他慌张地大喊。  
第二个进来的是金发的施瓦茨堡，只用一秒钟就领悟了基尔的意思，微笑着轻轻说：“哦~我懂了。没想到基尔这么害羞~各位兄弟，麻烦你们在外头等一下！”他一喊，所有人都退到了盥洗室外面。  
梅尔海姆忍不住捂嘴笑了，悄悄凑到施瓦茨堡耳边说：“基尔这是怎么了？平日他不是最喜欢在便池边上和大家’比小鸟’的吗？还说没有人比得过他。如今他却要求私人空间了？”  
“梅尔海姆，你又不是没听说基尔和那不勒斯大人的关系~”施瓦茨堡坏笑着，挑了一下细长的金色眉毛。

很快，盥洗室事件传到大团长云金根耳中。黄昏的时候，他把基尔叫到后院的玫瑰花园里。  
在喷泉前面的小石桌上摆了两大杯啤酒，大团长吩咐基尔坐下来。  
“基尔，放松点，你以为我叫你来是要训斥你吗？放心吧，我叫你来陪我喝啤酒。”夏日的余晖暖洋洋地洒在大团长花白的胡子上，染成了橙子的颜色，他的面容也变得和缓。  
基尔小心翼翼地坐下来，双手扶着冰冷的啤酒杯，却不敢拿起来。“……对、对不起，我突然把罗维诺带来这里，给你们添麻烦了。”  
大团长看了看低头认错的基尔，问道：“你那么喜欢罗维诺吗？”  
瞬间，基尔像是烧滚了的水壶，脸红得头顶直冒青烟。“……您、您说什么呢？我、我哪里喜欢……”  
“你不喜欢的话，那我把罗维诺送回给拉迪斯劳斯吧？”  
“万万不可以！……那好吧，我承认喜欢他。”基尔把烧得发烫的脸埋在自己的双臂中，伏在石桌上。  
“我虽然心理上比你成熟许多，但是毕竟在人世的时间没有你长，你能给我讲讲，这两百多年来，你和罗维诺的事情吗？”  
“大团长，您能答应我，听了之后不会笑话我吗？”基尔的手指缝里露出一丝眼睛的红颜色。  
“如果这是出自你的真心，我怎么会笑话你呢。”大团长认真地说。  
“……我知道了。其实，一开始我只是出于一些幼稚的想法，我生来就想成为骑士，倘若要当上骑士，就应当有守护的对象。我初次见到哥哥大人……罗维诺，觉得他是一个高贵的人，也没有考虑什么，就直接向他下跪宣誓效忠了。逐渐地，我发现自己的能力增长得比周围没有守护对象的人快，我才知道，自己守护的愿望越强烈，就会变得越强大。为此，我尽心尽力地去守护那个人，到后来，我终于明白自己离不开他，正如他离不开我一样。”  
“听起来很有骑士的精神呢。倘若我年轻的时候也遇到这样的爱情，说不定就不会成为修道士了。”  
“大团长，您别误会。我从来没有触犯戒条、抛弃我的贞洁，因为这也是使我强大的原因之一。那个人曾经告诉我，爱不等于拥有，我也渐渐地学会克制自己，只要默默地守在他身边，知道他一切安好就足够了。”  
“看来罗维诺真是个不简单的人哪。”大团长微笑着拿起啤酒瓶，“来，为了骑士的爱情！干杯！”  
基尔也有点害羞地举起了杯子：“干杯！”

第二天，大团长邀请罗维诺来大团长宫殿参观，并给城堡的建筑装饰提供意见，基尔自然也陪伴在罗维诺身旁。他们来到一楼的大堂，大团长用来招待贵客的地方，也是城堡里最大的房间。房间左右两边各是一排巨大的哥特窗户，使得宽敞的大厅显得明亮通透。  
“……城堡统一用红砖建成，和谐感很强。我最喜欢的还是城堡各处的彩窗，非常具有北方建筑物的特色。”罗维诺抬头仰视高大的窗户，赞叹道。  
“哦，这样吗？”大团长说，“南意大利的室内装潢特色是什么？”  
“让我想想……壁画吧！”罗维诺说，“从原始社会开始，人们就喜欢在山洞里作画了。如今无论教堂还是宫殿，都以巨大的壁画为特色，绘画的内容可以是历史事件，以让后人永远铭记。”  
“很有意思。你觉得，倘若在大堂画壁画，哪个地方好呢？”  
“首先，在南北的这两面墙上绘画最好，因为这里的面积最大。既然每面墙上有三个拱顶，那么在拱顶之间作画，共画六幅。我觉得，可以画上六个重要的骑士团历史事件，这样无论是新来的骑士团成员还是贵宾们，看到之后都会记得骑士团的丰功伟绩。”  
“这个提议非常好！果然还是南意大利人有艺术品味。你知道吗，我最喜欢的是门厅拱顶上画的花纹，据说这还是基尔提的意见呢。他说：因为’拜占庭式彩纹看起来很有巴勒莫的感觉’。看来我要派人去南意大利请画师来……”  
“大团长，如果不嫌弃的话，我可以试着作画。”  
“这自然最好了。可是，这些墙壁很高，作业会不会很困难？”大团长有些担忧地说。  
“没关系。只要搭好结实的梯子，站着画是没问题的，这要比躺着给天花板画画简单得多了！”罗维诺说。  
“基尔，你觉得呢？”大团长看了一眼沉默许久的基尔。  
“咦？为什么要问我？”  
“因为你是守护罗维诺的骑士啊。”  
“只要哥哥大人乐意就好。不过，梯子一定要做牢固了！”基尔说。  
“我看看……”罗维诺没怎么在意基尔的话，转身走到窗户边喃喃自语，“窗框上可以画一些骑士们的纹章……”  
“基尔，”大团长站在原地低声和基尔说，“罗维诺真是个多才多艺的好孩子呢。你一定要守护他，哪怕献出生命。”  
“遵命，大团长。”基尔把右手放在左胸前，行了一个礼。

接下来的几天，罗维诺逐渐适应了在玛利亚堡的生活。基尔每天都很忙碌，不到用餐时候几乎见不到踪影，但是罗维诺也有自己的事情要做，那就是拿起他最喜欢的画笔，爬上大堂里结实的架子，在墙壁上尽情描绘他觉得十分帅气的条顿骑士团的故事。  
由于不能住入修道院，罗维诺的卧室安排在中堡东翼二楼的客房。那是一个周日的下午，当城堡里大部分人都不用工作的时候，罗维诺走出自己的卧室，看到在门外等着的基尔。  
“基尔，你知道这是我的午睡时间，为什么一定要这个时候叫我出来呢？”  
“我只是想给哥哥大人看一样东西。”  
“一定要这个时候吗？”  
“嗯，一定要是天气晴朗的下午。”  
基尔拉起罗维诺小小的手，来到一个走廊。“哥哥大人，你看，”基尔低头对罗维诺说。  
走廊西侧是一排镶着半透明玻璃的窗户，虽然只是随意拼起来的许多五颜六色的玻璃，上面没有任何图案，午后的阳光正好照射进来，玻璃在白色的墙壁和深色的地板上投映出彩色的斑点，仿佛是神赐给他们的奇迹。  
罗维诺好奇地走到投映之中，伸出小手，让斑点落在自己身上，但是自己的一身红色衣裳让落在身上的彩斑并不明显。他转头看了看一身白色的基尔，赶紧拉了过来，当他看到彩斑在基尔身上达到他想要的效果时，不禁满意地笑了。  
这时，基尔默默地捧起双手，做出要接住太阳光的姿势，这让罗维诺笑得更开心：  
“基尔，这些彩斑很漂亮，可是你要如何抓住无形的光芒呢？”  
基尔忽然握住拳头，仿佛抓到了什么东西的样子，然后将双手放到背后。“我抓到了哦，哥哥大人！”  
“真的假的？快给我看看！”  
罗维诺正要绕到基尔背后，基尔又把手伸了出来，打开拳头，手掌中竟然是一颗透明的石头，那闪耀的亮红色，仿佛将一下午的阳光都聚集在了一起——  
“这是什么？”  
“琥珀，是普鲁士的特产哦。”基尔又拿出一条链子穿上这颗琥珀，示意要给罗维诺戴上，“来，哥哥大人转一下身。”  
罗维诺转过身，他可以感到贴在自己身后的基尔炽热的体温、双手绕过自己脖子时散发出来一种干爽的清香。  
“身为条顿骑士不能拥有私人财产，这块琥珀其实是我的兄弟们以骑士团的名义送给哥哥大人的礼物，是大家的心意。”基尔说。  
“谢谢，它真漂亮。”罗维诺拿起胸前的琥珀仔细端详，“这椭圆的形状，就好像眼泪一样，琥珀果然是树精的眼泪做的吧。”  
“为什么要比喻作眼泪呢？我不太喜欢这种说法。”  
“眼泪不一定因为悲伤，也有欢乐的泪水。我还记得，那天你在我家赢得了比武大赛，我高兴得落了泪。要一个人高兴很容易，但是要一个人因为高兴而落泪，这是很难得的事情。也只有你，基尔，可以让我这么开心。有你在，我是真的感到很幸福。”  
不知何时，一直依靠在身后的基尔将双手环住了罗维诺的腰部，紧紧地搂住了他。罗维诺感到身后有什么粗大又硬朗的东西顶着，他有些害怕，可是他相信基尔不会伤害他。一阵温暖的气息在自己耳边吐息，  
“哥哥大人，我爱你。”  
我知道，基尔，我知道，因为我也……  
罗维诺正要回应，突然院子里传来响亮的钟声，打断了他和基尔的对话。  
“开战了！开战了！”院子里有人在喊。  
罗维诺抬头问基尔，“发生了什么事？”  
“条顿骑士团和波兰立陶宛开战，明早我们就要出征。”基尔看着窗外说。


	5. 第五章 在暴雨和烈日之下

条顿骑士团和波兰立陶宛开战的消息，对于罗维诺来说十分突然。但是这也怪不得基尔，其实，三个国家的停战协议6月24日才刚失效，波兰立陶宛联军就大举从南边入侵普鲁士。在终于掌握了波立联军进攻的路线之后，大团长率领骑士团的主力军从玛利亚堡出发，朝东南方向行军，意图与东部的柯尼斯堡军队会师，之后才一齐迎战波立联军。  
在罗维诺的强烈要求下，基尔最终同意让他跟着出征的队伍，确实，已经被波立联军当作进攻目标的玛利亚堡不一定安全，还不如跟随大队伍行走，再说，基尔有百分之百的信心能够赶走大胆狂妄的入侵者：“哥哥大人，到时候你就在营地里观看本大爷无敌帅气的战斗英姿吧！Kesesese!”  
大团长云金根果然是个富有领导才能的人，他在短短时间内召集了大量人马，除了普鲁士境内，还有来自神圣罗马帝国的世俗骑士、步兵等，加起来有两万多人。7月14日，条顿大军正前往吉尔根堡的路途中，遇到了来自匈牙利的援军，领头的骑士是一个扎着长长的棕色马尾辫、英姿飒爽的少年。  
“伊丽莎白，你果然还是要加入本大爷的阵营吗？你就等着看本大爷大获全胜吧，kesesese！”基尔骑着爱马拉比，奔跑到队伍的最前边，抢先与伊丽莎白汇合。  
“基尔，你还是那么傲气十足！别人都杀到你家门口来了！”伊丽莎白鄙视地斜了一眼。  
“这不正说明波兰立陶宛是邪恶的一方吗？本大爷必胜！正义必胜！Kesesese！”基尔叉着腰仰天大笑。  
伊丽莎白翻了一下绿色的大眼睛，“你可不要太轻敌哦，我就是不放心你，所以跟来了。”  
“少瞧不起本大爷，就算本大爷单枪匹马，也百战不殆！再说，”基尔向后挥了一下手，“你看，这浩浩荡荡的大军！不但我们身经百战的大团长将亲自指挥战斗，并且骑士团里的高级领袖和精英们也都将加入，自从圣战以来，骑士团还是第一次聚集了这么多人马！本大爷必定天下无敌！Kesesese！”  
看到这个比什么时候都兴奋的白色骑士，伊丽莎白无奈地笑了一下，晃动漂亮的马尾辫，加入到条顿骑士团的行军队伍中。

然而，刚才还斗志高昂、一路高歌的战士们刚到达吉尔根堡，顿时变得鸦雀无声：  
城镇上空黑烟滚滚，数不尽的房屋遭到破坏、只剩下断垣残壁，废墟的深处仍有闷火在燃烧，位于城镇入口的湖泊腥臭无比，湖水浑浊，上面漂浮着黑乎乎的东西，看起来像是——  
“是尸体！难道……”领队之一的条顿骑士·梅尔海姆司库惊惶地喊道。基尔见状，赶紧调转马头，在队伍中寻找罗维诺。  
大团长示意大家保持安静，率领士兵们默默地走进城镇里。  
尸体。街道上满地都是尸体。这些手无寸铁的人无论男女老少，一动也不动地躺在血流成河的地上，不少人身体残破，也不知生前受到如何惨绝人寰的虐待，如今却像被四肢分解的布娃娃一样被无情地四处抛弃。  
军队里起了呼喊声：“有人吗？还有活着的人吗？”  
一片寂静。  
施瓦茨堡伯爵带着两个士兵撞开一户人家的大门，一个妇女连同怀里的婴儿一起滚下了台阶，她胸前是两个深红色的洞口，睁大的眼睛仿佛诉说着临死前的恐惧。  
“是谁？！是什么人竟下此毒手？！”人们可以听出施瓦茨堡愤怒的喊声中带着哭腔。  
“——不要啊……！”一阵尖叫声。  
“哥哥大人！不要看！”基尔这时候才找到载着罗维诺的马车，赶紧奔过去，可是已经太迟了，罗维诺看到了这人间地狱般的景象。  
“……不要……西西里……不要……！”罗维诺拼命地摇着小脑袋，大大的眼睛失了神。  
“不是的，哥哥大人，这里不是西西里！”基尔紧紧地搂着失控的罗维诺。  
“是波兰和立陶宛……他们洗劫了吉尔根堡，杀害了城里所有的人……”列支敦士登总指挥摘下孔雀羽毛头盔。  
“他们怎么可以这么残忍！这会是天主教徒的行为吗？！”热泪滑下梅尔海姆的圆脸。  
施瓦茨堡取下自己白色的斗篷，盖在死去的妇女身上，“大团长，请您快下令吧！杀了那些异教徒，为普鲁士人民报仇！”  
“慢着！”伊丽莎白冲上来，用自己的大白马挡在大团长跟前，“大团长，我们要等柯尼斯堡军队到来才能和波立联军对阵啊！请您三思！”  
大团长眉头紧锁，摇了摇头，然后说：“我下令，我军立即全速前往坦能堡，与波兰立陶宛决一死战！”

夜里，下起了倾盆大雨，苍天似乎为入侵者犯下的滔天罪行痛哭流涕。平坦开阔的天际间电闪雷鸣，草原上燃起了火焰，却又很快被大雨熄灭。大军在黑夜中、在暴雨中前进，雨水浸湿了他们的铠甲，泥土玷污了他们的鞋子，不时有人陷入泥泞的沼泽，可是大雨无法浇灭他们燃烧的内心——他们要为死去的人们复仇、为活着的人们驱赶侵略者。

梦中，罗维诺被高举斧头的巴勒莫革命军惊醒。当他坐起来时，发现自己身在一个狭小的帐篷里。  
“您醒了吗，那不勒斯大人？”一个深棕发的高瘦男人坐在他身边，罗维诺认出来他似乎是那天在玛利亚堡告诉他盥洗室在哪里的年轻骑士。“感觉怎么样？有没有哪里不舒服？”  
“还好吧，只是有点头疼。请问您是谁？我这是在什么地方？……基尔呢？”罗维诺一头雾水。  
“您是有点着凉了，昨晚下了很大的雨呢。不过您醒过来就表示没有大碍。”这位骑士表情虽然严肃，语气却很温和，这让罗维诺想起约翰。“我是维尔纳·冯·特廷根，条顿骑士团的大医生。这里是坦能堡附近的大草地，今早军队到达时搭起了军营，您正在军营的帐篷内。”  
“请问基尔呢？”罗维诺迫不及待地问。  
“他在前线。我们很快就要和波兰立陶宛开战了。”  
“……这么快？”  
“从早上六点开始，我们已经等了快三个小时，大家都迫不及待了。”  
“不，我是说……我还没给他献上胜利的祝福……”罗维诺垂下长长的睫毛。  
“别担心，我们一定会胜利的。”

夏日的天气变化无常，昨晚还是倾盆大雨，现在艳阳高照，大地上的草叶都快被烤焦了。早早在大草地摆好阵型的条顿军队目前还是按兵不动，在太阳下暴晒，身上厚重的铠甲让战士们热得快要窒息。  
“可恶的波兰立陶宛，真是缩头乌龟！躲在树林里乘凉，却让我们兄弟在这里暴晒！我又饥又渴，真想念玛利亚堡的面包和啤酒！”梅尔海姆吐着舌头，让随从给他扇扇子。  
“别抱怨了，平日吃得最多的不是你吗？就当是减减肥，对身体也好。”站在待命的军队第一排右边的瓦棱罗德元帅说，“对了，梅尔海姆兄弟，你不是司库吗？”  
“对啊，怎么了？”  
“身为元帅的我要提醒你，你的位置应该在后面的储备军里。不要告诉我，你特地跑来第一排跟大团长抱怨没吃早餐？”瓦棱罗德看了看中间的大团长。  
大团长掀开头盔的眼罩，拍拍绣着金色大十字的战袍下面的啤酒肚子说：“我能理解饥渴的感觉。兄弟们！我以大团长的名义保证，战斗结束之后你们可以尽情地喝啤酒喝到饱！”  
“好的，大团长！”战士们斗志又回来了，兴奋地回应。  
“大团长，我们这么等下去也不是办法。我们必须要把敌军引出来。”前排右边的列支敦士登说。  
“大团长，”基尔骑着黑马拉比走出了队伍，“我和伊丽莎白想到了一个好主意，请把这个任务交给我们吧！”

这时候，如上文所说，波兰立陶宛联军在大草地东南边的林子里扎营。营地里高高飘扬着波兰的白鹰旗帜和立陶宛的六角十字骑士旗帜，此外，还可以看到波兰国王雅盖沃的个人旗帜——由白鹰、黄狮、牛头、红底白十字组成，以及立陶宛大公维陶塔斯的旗帜——六角十字骑士加上黄底黑士兵。值得一提的是，这场战役的特点是双方军队都由旗队组成，战斗中，旗手拿着某个家族或城市的旗帜，旗队成员们围绕着旗手战斗。这样分组的好处是，由于军队人员复杂，可以通过旗帜分辨敌我；另一方面，由旗帜团结起来的队伍更方便指挥。  
一个帐篷里，菲利克斯正跪在圣坛前祈祷。他已经穿戴上银色的铠甲，红色的披风衬着金色的披肩短发显得格外漂亮，似乎他不是一名真正的战士，而是准备上台演话剧的演员。  
“菲利克斯，”帐篷门帘被拉开，全副武装、身披绿色斗篷的托里斯走进来，“现在不是祈祷的时候，该上战场了！”  
“托里斯，别急嘛，条顿在太阳下晒得越久，对我们越有利。”菲利克斯缓缓起身。  
“你就不怕被他们说成缩头乌龟吗？这有损骑士的道义！”  
“让他们说去吧，我们的目的是胜利。再说，”菲利克斯漂亮的脸蛋露出了坏笑，“也轮不到我上战场，有你就足够了。”  
“什么？！”  
“作为我的骑士，托里斯，当然是你去打仗啊~”  
“你不上战场吗？”  
“哦呵呵呵~我说，托里斯，你不要整天蹦着个脸，今天将是我们大获全胜的日子！你看看，我们有近4万人，比条顿多三分之一的人数。条顿他们日晒雨淋、又饥又渴，哪有精力战斗呢？我们真是天时地利人和啊！所以说，”菲利克斯走到托里斯跟前，握住他的双手，“你上战场就足够了，托里斯！”  
看着绿色大眼睛的美人如此靠近自己，托里斯刷地脸红了，不知所措地点了点头。  
门外突然响起了号角声，托里斯和菲利克斯走出帐篷一看，居然是自己的老冤家基尔伯特。这个一身银色铠甲、白色斗篷迎风飘扬的年轻骑士得意洋洋地叉着腰，身边站着漂亮又帅气的伊丽莎白，使得白色骑士的傲气比平日增加了一倍。  
“Kesesese!菲利克斯、托里斯，不要再缩头缩脑的了，赶快出来接受挑战吧！”基尔拿出两把脱鞘的利剑，狠狠地插到草地上，“这是大团长施舍给你们的，以助你们在战场上一臂之力！”  
菲利克斯的嘴角搐动了一下，示意托里斯把剑收下。“代我谢谢你们的大团长。我们虽然已经有足够的武器，但是我们收下这两把剑，作为胜利的标志。”  
“大团长还说，作为骑士的礼仪，我军将后退一步，给你们腾出战斗的空间——我们都做出如此让步了，倘若你们还不上场，那就赶快滚回家！”基尔瞪圆了红色的双眼。  
菲利克斯克制住自己不被基尔的气场镇住，理直气壮地回答道：“我们立刻上场，到时候你们可不要吓得屁滚尿流了！哦呵呵呵！”  
看着基尔和伊丽莎白两人骑马离去的背影，托里斯低声对菲利克斯：“我立即率军上场。”  
“等等，”菲利克斯拉住托里斯，“你弯一下腰。”托里斯照做了，对方垫起脚，挽起他后脑勺的棕色头发，瞬间扎好了一个漂亮的小马尾辫。“这样更好看一些。”  
托里斯转过身，惊讶地看着这个笑容比花朵还美的金发美人。  
“祝你武运昌隆。”菲利克斯说。  
“遵命，我的主人。”托里斯单膝下跪。

上午九点，条顿骑士团军队和波兰立陶宛联军在坦能堡的大草地上正式开战。草地西北方是条顿大军，身为大军精英的条顿骑士们骑着马整齐地站在队伍的最前方，白色的短装战袍胸前是巨大的黑十字，白色的斗篷和同样黑白配色的马衣在风中飞舞，显得威风凛凛。前排最中央的是大团长，他身后的旗手高举金色大十字的大团长旗帜，左后方另一个旗手高举红白三角旗帜，意味着大团长身边戴着彩色羽毛头盔的骑士正是衣官施瓦茨堡伯爵。大军的右翼高举红白条形旗帜，由总指挥列支敦士登率领。左翼可以清晰地看到白底黑十字的条顿旗帜，由瓦棱罗德元帅领军。  
草地东南方是波立联军，中路和左翼立着一面波兰白鹰旗帜，右翼是立陶宛骑士旗帜，由大公维陶塔斯率领。立陶宛军队首先出动，直奔向前与条顿左翼迎战。条顿早已料到联军的精英部队立陶宛被安排在这个位置，于是安排由骑士团大部分精英组成的瓦棱罗德元帅部队与其对战，争取最先得胜、取得战斗主动权。果然，尽管立陶宛部队人数是元帅部队的一倍，条顿骑士们仗着训练有素、武器精良，不断把立陶宛逼向北边的沼泽地，把立陶宛的旗队们逐个击散，使其失去组织能力。  
还没怎么与条顿军队交战的托里斯有些慌乱，他被敌方的气势给惊到了，并且为不听指挥的立陶宛军队感到愤怒。他和维陶塔斯的旗队被敌方驱赶到沼泽地边上，眼看就要被逼入绝路，只好保护大公、与敌人交手，而这十几个敌人中，有强悍的瓦棱罗德元帅。根据长期与条顿骑士团的战斗经验告诉托里斯，要击败这个身材魁梧的德意志人，不能靠力气硬拼，而要寻找机会钻空子。每次瓦棱罗德元帅挥舞着铁锤向他袭来，他都敏捷地躲开，然后趁其防御减弱的时候用剑刺向其盾牌后的要害，终于有一两次他成功了，虽然瓦棱罗德还是稳坐在马背上，他的反应速度减弱了不少。就在这时候，托里斯调转马头朝沼泽地狂奔去，瓦棱罗德也快马加鞭地跟过去，可是到了沼泽地边缘，托里斯突然停住了，并拉紧缰绳，让自己人仰马翻，然而瓦棱罗德没有刹住，飞出了马背，摔进了沼泽地里。一身沉重的铠甲没能让瓦棱罗德在软绵绵的泥潭里支撑多久，很快整个人都陷了下去。趁着这个机会，立陶宛士兵将瓦棱罗德旗队的人都击倒在地，抢夺了黑白色的旗帜。  
看着巨大的条顿十字旗帜被放倒，托里斯从地上爬起来，高举长剑：“我们赢了！”  
可是没几个人在意托里斯的宣告，大家都忙着四下逃窜。“维陶塔斯大公？”托里斯四处张望，却不见维陶塔斯的踪影。  
“快逃吧，立陶宛大人！你没看到条顿军队正在朝我们杀来吗？！”一个骑士飞奔而过，一边回头向他喊道。  
孤军奋战的托里斯只好跟着军队撤退。

“什么？！立陶宛居然全军溃败了？可恶，我就知道维陶塔斯一点也不可靠！”波兰国王雅盖沃气汹汹地说。  
“有人看到托里斯了吗？”一旁的菲利克斯问道。  
“立陶宛的旗帜已经被放倒，立陶宛大人和维陶塔斯大公不知行踪。”探者说。  
菲利克斯默默地将自己的金发扎起，一跃跳上了高大的花点马背上，向战场疯狂奔去。


	6. 第六章 离开的，留下的

中午时分，得知立陶宛军队被击败，同时悼念战死沙场的瓦棱罗德元帅，战场上响起了白衣战士们的歌声：  
Christ ist erstanden  
 von der Marter alle!  
 Des solln wir alle froh sein,  
 Christ soll unser Trost sein.  
 Kyrioleis.  
（基督再世，摈除万难！共同欢庆，人间救赎。求主垂怜。）  
此时，高举红底白鹰旗帜的波兰军队正向他们杀来，战士们也唱起了歌：  
Bogurodzica dziewica, Bogiem sławiena Maryja!   
U twego syna Gospodzina Matko zwolena, Maryja,   
Zyszczy nam, spuści nam!   
Kyrie elison!  
（圣母啊，神圣的玛利亚！请问我主，神圣的玛利亚，求赐予怜悯！求主垂怜！）  
瞬间，白色军队和红色军队在宽阔的草原上碰撞在一起，从上空看像是两个巨人拧在一起摔跤，拼命向前推进、试图将对方扳倒。然而，经过一段时间的较劲之后，白色巨人终因在体积上处于劣势而被推成了两半——举着大团长旗帜的右边一半向东分散，剩下的大部分军队在原地被红色军队团团包围。  
在波兰军队中，一个红色的骑士利用自己不高的个子在战士之中灵活穿梭、越战越猛——他骑在高大的马背上迅如疾风、手上的利剑兵来将挡，尽显游牧民族英勇善战的品格。有一次，他被一个强壮的条顿骑士袭击，落下了马背，就在敌人的兰斯即将刺进自己胸口之时，他紧紧握住了兰斯，竟把敌人从马背上拉下来，用抢夺来的兰斯击倒对方，使其再也起不来——而他很快又跳上自己英俊的斑点马，犹如凤凰重生一般继续在战场上展翅翱翔。菲利克斯，正如他的名字一样，美丽的不死鸟。  
基尔简直不敢相信，刚登场的波兰军队居然在短短的时间内扭转了战场的局面，中路和右翼、甚至后备军的旗帜都被敌军放倒。  
“基尔、快去掩护大团长！”浑身是血的列支敦士登总指挥用兰斯挡住六七个士兵的去路。敌人越来越多，可是条顿的士兵们在哪？  
“本大爷以一敌百！”基尔扔下盾牌，双手拿起长剑向两边挥去，将涌上来的敌人统统砍倒在地，单枪匹马杀出重围。  
他发现了远处金色十字旗帜，以及在旗帜下奋战的大团长和几名条顿骑士。他迅速加入旗队，和大家一同对抗波兰军队一波接一波的攻击——千万不要失去希望，左翼的瓦棱罗德元帅的军队会回来援助他们的！  
果然，从东南边的沼泽地方向奔来一大批人马——刚开始基尔还以为是援军，可是当他看到军队里高高举起的居然是立陶宛六角十字骑士的旗帜的时候，他的希望一下子就落空了。  
眼睁睁地看着最后的几位条顿骑士倒在地上，基尔只能拼出自己所有的气力去保护大团长。可是这位天下第一的骑士今天运气不是一般的差：混战中，出现了一面画着东正教十字的三角旗帜，站在下面的骑士，正是在很久以前的楚德湖战役击败基尔的伊万·布拉金斯基。  
“基尔，我们真是狭路相逢啊。”伊万微笑着说，高大壮实的身材让人无法想象他是基尔的同龄人。  
“伊万，你这个混蛋从哪里冒出来的？！”基尔说。  
“我对战争本身不感兴趣，只是想来和你交手，毕竟，好久没看到可爱的基尔，我有些寂寞了呢~”伊万一边笑着，突然加快马速，高举长剑向基尔冲去。  
与此同时，刚赶到的维陶塔斯大公带着几名立陶宛骑士围着云金根大团长战斗。尽管孤身深陷敌人重围，云金根没有丝毫退缩，挥起长剑挡住了几个骑士的同时进攻，其中一名年轻的骑士落下了马。  
“孩子，你还年轻，我不想杀害你。”大团长收起了指着那名骑士的长剑，然后转身正视维陶塔斯大公，“维陶塔斯，为了报答条顿骑士团帮助你驱赶外敌，你曾亲手将萨莫吉希亚送给我们，如今又为了夺回它与我们开战，你的忠诚、你的诺言都不配作为一名真正的天主教骑士。我给你临死前最后赎罪的机会：与我一对一决斗吧，维陶塔斯！”  
“胜者为王，败者为寇。谁才是名扬天下的骑士，只有胜者说了算！”维陶塔斯骑马走出自己的旗队，与云金根单打独斗。  
交手好几个回合之后，两人仍分不出上下，却都给彼此一定程度的伤害：维陶塔斯左手被刺伤，云金根脸上和胸口都流了血。就在这个时候，一根长长的兰斯从云金根身后刺入了他的脖子，穿过了他的喉头——云金根张大了嘴，却发不出半点声音，双眼怒视着眼前的维陶塔斯，过了好一会，终于从马背上摔下，重重地落在了草地上，铠甲发出哐啷的响声。那个从云金根身后刺杀他的人，正是刚才被他放过一命的立陶宛骑士。  
“大团长！”基尔看到逐渐降下的金色十字旗帜，却看不到大团长的身影，“大团长！”他拼命地喊着，愤怒地把伊万压在他身上的长剑给顶了回去，尽管长剑已经划破他的铠甲。悲痛变成了基尔的力量，当他想起手中紧握的正是大团长赐予他保护罗维诺的剑，便拉紧了缰绳，拉比默契地跃到了高空，让自己的主人如猎鹰般向下面的伊万俯冲而去，长剑瞄准俄罗斯人的肩膀刺下。伊万及时用盾牌挡住了尖锐的刀锋，但是抵挡不住基尔的冲击，被击落下马。  
基尔也跟着跳下马，双手紧握长剑刺向落地的伊万——可是就在此刻，一把匕首架在了基尔的脖子上。  
“投降吧，条顿骑士团输了。”突然出现在基尔身后的托里斯冷冰冰地说。  
——条顿骑士团输了。他输了。基尔呆呆地愣在那里，任凭托里斯的匕首逐渐切口铠甲，给他的脖子留下血印，他睁大了红色的眼睛，然而那双眼睛却失去了平日宝石般的光芒。  
“住手，快放了基尔！”一个尖锐的少年嗓音。  
基尔看到嘴角流着血的伊丽莎白一瘸一拐地向他们走来，怀里挟持着菲利克斯，手中染血的剑架在金发少年的脖子上。  
“托里斯不要管我，我不会死的！”菲利克斯大喊。  
这一次，托里斯没有听他的命令，而是立即放下了匕首。同时，伊丽莎白也释放了菲利克斯，让他与托里斯团聚。  
“基尔，你赶快逃吧！我来缓住他们！”伊丽莎白说。  
“我不可能把你丢下不管！要死一起死！”基尔生气地说。  
“听我说，基尔，”伊丽莎白弯起薄薄的嘴唇，“你还有重要的人要守护。放心吧，他们最多俘虏我，不敢杀我的，我还有西吉斯蒙德国王撑腰呢。”他使劲将基尔推到拉比跟前。  
“千万不要死啊，伊丽莎白！”基尔骑到拉比背上，回头对伊丽莎白喊道。  
一群士兵包围了这个勇敢的匈牙利少年。“你也别死掉了，基尔伯特！”战斗之中，伊丽莎白的发带被切断，长长的马尾辫瞬间展开，在夕阳的余晖中，犹如飞流直下的金色瀑布。

兵荒马乱之中，基尔好不容易找到被围困在军营中的罗维诺——只有大医生特廷根和一名条顿指挥官还在奋力保护这个小小的那不勒斯男孩。  
英勇的基尔随即杀出一条血路，为这三个人解了围。他通知特廷根和指挥官赶快撤离的同时，命令拉比跪下前肢，他趁机将罗维诺抱起来。  
“拉比，我们快走吧！”基尔紧搂着他最心爱的人，对拉比命令道。  
可是一向聪明又忠诚的拉比没有立即站起来。基尔皱了一下眉头，呵斥道：“现在还不可以！”拉比黑色的鼻子喷出两口白色的蒸气，挣扎着站起来，带着他们狂奔。

他们几乎踩着尸体逃离坦能堡战场。刚进入林子里的时候，还能看到一两个摇摇晃晃走着的士兵，奔跑了大概十多里路，基尔发现条顿骑士团存活的成员说不定就只剩下同行的特廷根和那位指挥官了。所幸的是，他们也没看到半个追兵的踪影，于是特廷根提议大家在路边歇息一下。  
基尔正在接受特廷根的伤势检查的时候，他听到罗维诺在说：  
“拉比，你怎么跪下来了？”  
基尔转过身，看到拉比四肢都跪下了，鼻子一直呼着白色的雾气。他走上前蹲下，轻轻拍了拉比印着白色十字的额头，试图给他安慰，可是拉比侧了一下黑色的脑袋，就整个身子侧躺在了地上。  
“拉比，振作点！别躺下啊！”罗维诺担心地喊，小小的双手搭在拉比的黑色鬃毛上——罗维诺曾经抓着它和基尔私奔了五千里路，曾经那么的柔软蓬松的鬃毛，如今却变得粘粘湿湿。  
“哥哥大人，别喊了，让他休息吧。”基尔淡淡地说道，收起了放在拉比额头的手，“马的一生只有两个时候是躺着的：一个是出生之时，一个是离世的时候。”  
“怎么可能？拉比还精神着呢！”罗维诺难以置信地看着基尔。  
“或许你没注意到，但是他的腹部已经受了重伤。拉比是一匹训练有素的战马，他不会轻易流露出痛苦的样子。”基尔拔出别在腰间的剑。  
“你要做什么？”罗维诺急忙问。  
“我要了却他的痛苦。”  
看着拉比半垂的眼皮下，黑珍珠般的眼睛注视着自己和基尔，罗维诺赶紧挡在基尔前面：“基尔，你敢下手，我就和你拼了！”  
基尔忽然停着不动了。忽然，罗维诺也感受不到身后拉比的呼吸了。等他转过身时，拉比已经永远地闭上了眼睛。  
豆大的眼泪开始从罗维诺的脸上落下，可是基尔只是站起来，低声说了一句：“没什么好哭的，他完成了任务，死而无憾。”  
泪光中，罗维诺惊讶地看着这个自己似乎不认识的基尔。  
这时候，远处走来一队人马，他们正要拔剑的时候，看到领头的骑士穿着一身白衣，便松了一口气。这位刚出现的条顿骑士约莫四十岁，身材魁梧却不发胖，一头金发仍然浓密且有光泽，棱角分明的脸庞和金色的络腮胡增加了他的男子气概。  
“普劳恩指挥官，”特廷根很快认出了自己的兄弟，“你不坚守施维茨要塞，却将大团长留给你的两千人军队都带出来了吗？”  
“我刚接到骑士团在坦能堡战败的消息，就急忙率军出发了。我们必须抓紧一分一秒，赶在波兰立陶宛联军追到玛利亚堡之前做好反围城的准备！”普劳恩跳下了马，走到特廷根面前，拉住了他的手，“兄弟，我听说大团长他……”  
“嘘，先不要在这里说。”特廷根双眼变得红润，但仍然强忍内心的悲伤。“可是，至少我们守住了重要的人……”  
普劳恩顺着特廷根的目光，看到了坐在地上流泪的罗维诺。他的神色变得凝重，没有和这个遥远南方的古国说话，而是对所有人说：“兄弟们，我们赶快上路吧，捍卫我们的首都玛利亚堡！”  
“等等，”和基尔一同逃脱出来的指挥官说，“我要去东边和柯尼斯堡军队取得联系。”  
“你倒提醒了我，这件事非常重要。”普劳恩说，“带上我的几名士兵一同去吧，索伦指挥官。”  
“不必了，既然我能在战斗中幸存，相信我的运气一定不差。”这位名叫索伦的指挥官看着年纪轻轻，却颇有气场，也许他真的运气不错吧。  
没错，在这场战争中能够幸存下来的条顿骑士，必定只能靠运气了。  
在参战的270名条顿骑士中，只有49人活下来。骑士团的最高领袖们，除了大医生维尔纳·冯·特廷根，其他全部阵亡，他们是：大团长乌尔里希·冯·云金根、元帅腓特烈·冯·瓦棱罗德、总指挥库诺·冯·列支敦士登、司库托马斯·冯·梅尔海姆、衣官阿尔布里希特·冯·施瓦茨堡伯爵。  
条顿骑士团军队共2万7千人，死亡人数无法统计，有1万4千人被波立联军俘虏，仅有1427人战后回到玛利亚堡索要报酬。

罗维诺随着基尔他们回到那个熟悉又陌生的玛利亚堡：城堡还是和原来一样，会议厅的坐席牢牢地钉在墙上，一张也不会少；大团长宫殿大厅正中央的椅子还摆放在那里，后面的墙上是罗维诺未完成的壁画；修道院大宿舍里的床铺保持着骑士们出征那天的样子，被铺叠放得整整齐齐，衣服在床尾摆成一排；放在厨房碗柜里的餐具一副都没有少。可是大多数人都不会回来了。有些人遗留在人世的肉体被从战场上运回，光荣地埋葬在城堡的圣安娜教堂里，可是他们的灵魂已经在上帝身边找到了居所，永远都不会回来。  
罗维诺再也没有心情继续在宫殿大厅作业，而是拜托人们把梯子移到圣安娜教堂，自那以后，他就整日整日地在那里画着一幅雪白的壁画——那不意味着罗维诺什么都没有画上去，而是因为画里的人们都身着白色的袍子，有个子不高、戴着一顶孔雀羽毛的头盔的骑士，有年轻英俊、头上戴着奇怪彩色羽毛的骑士，有手上捧着几块面包的圆脸骑士，有身材魁梧、穿着黑十字腰带的骑士，还有站在队伍最前方、胸前绣着金色大十字的骑士，他们手上拿着的，是条顿的旗帜。

（待续）


	7. 第七章 东城旧事

“你不用每天都来看我的。”  
躺在病床上这个全身苍白得像一座石膏像的人吝啬地动了一下两片深紫色的嘴唇，而后那张年轻的脸庞又戴上了厚厚的面具，让罗维诺读不透他的心。  
“既然你这么说……”罗维诺从床边的椅子坐起来，突然拿起花瓶里一周前他送给基尔的白色丁香花，狠狠地往这个石膏人的脸上砸去，“我再也不来看你了，大混蛋基尔！”  
他一边哭一边跑出了病房——自从他身体变小后，脾气也变得更冲动，也许因为小小的身体容纳不下那么强烈的感情吧。他觉得自己应该更谅解基尔一点，他知道一个人爬得越高，一旦摔下去，就会伤得越重。基尔是前所未有的最强大的骑士团，可是他却失败了，他最亲爱的兄弟们都战死沙场，自己也身负重伤，他的领土被人入侵，敌军正在逼近他的首都心脏，一旦被攻陷，他就无法东山再起，不，甚至有灭亡的可能。  
罗维诺只是觉得自己很委屈。他相信自己也和基尔一样因为那些死去的骑士们感到悲伤，如今也和他一起在玛利亚堡中等着敌军杀来，同生共死。他觉得基尔不应该拿自己来出气，而且还是他最痛恨的、比起被痛骂一顿更残忍的冷暴力。这么多年以来，他还是第一次觉得基尔变心了。  
就在他跑出了城堡内的医院大楼，气头上不知道要往哪里奔去的时候，普劳恩指挥官叫住了他，把他带进办公室。  
“那不勒斯，别人都尊称你为‘大人’，可是我不希望有人在医院里大吵大闹，打搅伤员们的休息。”普劳恩年纪不大，责备人的样子却和前大团长一样吓人。  
还在气头上的罗维诺不知哪来的胆量，反驳道：“如果我在这里不受欢迎，那我就回家吧！”  
“你确实可以回家了，告诉你一个好消息：那不勒斯国王拉迪斯劳斯撤销了你和法国的婚约，因为法国无论如何都不同意。并且，在教皇的命令下，一旦你回那不勒斯，波立联军说不定会撤军。”  
“难道说这场战争都是因为我吗？为什么你们都瞒着我？我真应该早点回去。”罗维诺吓得一身冷汗。  
“我没有说波立联军一定会听从教皇的命令撤军。不过，我不能说你和这场战争毫无关系。”  
“果然，我还是赶快回去吧……”  
“我没有要你回去的意思。我是想让你知道，既然你是战争的导火线之一，你就要负起责任。”普劳恩冰冷的灰色眼睛低头俯视着他，“你绝对不能离开玛利亚堡。”  
“我不回去的话，敌人就不会撤军啊！”罗维诺急了。  
“不一定。但是我知道，基尔现在离不开你。”  
“离不开我？算了吧，他……”  
“别以为基尔护着你，你就可以随心所欲。我会派人监视，你绝对逃不出去的。我不像基尔那么宽宏大量，我不会忘记那些死去的兄弟们。”

普劳恩的一番话语让罗维诺仿佛从睡梦中惊醒，他从前一直以为骑士团的成员们都喜欢自己。不，也许正是因为这次战争，自己成了最让人讨厌的人。他变得越来越痛恨基尔：倘若基尔没有瞒着自己战争爆发的原因，他就不会成为千古大罪人！  
突然间，他发觉城堡里的一切都变了：无论他走到哪里，人们都公开或者悄悄地看着他，从前他以为这是善意或者好奇的目光，如今他只觉得这些目光里只有憎恨。在普劳恩的命令下，为了防止被敌军利用，城堡外面的城镇已经被彻底摧毁，百姓们都搬来城堡里避难，在外堡搭起密密麻麻的帐篷。他曾经因为目睹吉尔根堡屠城而晕过去，如今自己也和那些烧杀抢劫的军队差不多。  
好想逃。他跑入城堡里最高的高堡塔里，直到爬得气喘吁吁才好不容易到达塔的中部，几个守在楼梯口的士兵拦住了他的去路。退缩中，他看了一眼窗外的景色：高堡被四周的高楼包围成密不透风的样子，外面是中堡，再外面还有三层城墙，之间流淌着人造护城河，城堡西边诺加特河上的长桥已经被切断，若坐船横渡过岸会被轻而易举地击沉。罗维诺吓得两腿发软，在拔出剑的士兵面前跪下来。

既然等同于被软禁了，罗维诺只好恪守本分地做他自己可以或者说，被允许做的事情，比如去厨房帮忙赛贝斯多夫大师准备餐点，比如到安静的圣安娜教堂，爬到架子上继续他的壁画。到下午三点病房开放的时候，他想起普劳恩对他说过的话，一边怀疑它的真实性，一边想到基尔冷漠的脸，就这样纠结了好久，直到探病时间只剩下半小时的时候，罗维诺放下手中的画笔，向医院大楼走去。  
快走到基尔的病房门口，罗维诺听到房间里传来谈话的声音：  
“基尔，我给你带来了好消息！西吉斯蒙德国王同意出兵援助条顿骑士团！怎么样？我这个战友靠得住吧！”  
“……还要别人援助，我真是够窝囊的了。”  
“基尔，你别把身子转过去嘛！男子汉大丈夫，能伸能屈啊！”  
“……哼。你是在嘲笑我吗。”  
“……啊，对不起，我忘了……伊万太可恶了，居然伤了你作为男人的骄傲。可是没关系，那个东西还会再长出来的嘛！”  
“咳、咳，你说什么？！”  
“其实我比你还惨！我到现在还没长出来呢，不过等我成年了，一定会变成顶天立地的男子汉！”  
“你别胡说八道了，伊丽莎白……”  
“好啦好啦，赶快振作起来吧……”  
伊丽莎白和基尔究竟在谈论什么？他为什么一点也不知道呢？哦，对了，基尔已经不是从前的基尔了，他不可能知道，基尔和伊丽莎白之间的秘密。  
嫉妒心再次促使罗维诺走出医院。是的，他学会了嫉妒。他嫉妒那个英勇却又美丽的伊丽莎白，并且作为深知女性的南意大利人，他早就知道在基尔病房中的那个伊丽莎白根本不是什么少年。她可是个如假包换的女生啊！怎么可能会成为顶天立地的男子汉呢？！  
……等等，难道说，基尔他……？！  
突然间，这个困扰了罗维诺一周的难题终于有了答案。之前他咨询过特廷根大医生，关于基尔的病情，但是无论他如何追问，特廷根都没有告诉他详情，事情可能比他想象的还要严重。

这天傍晚，大家都在吃晚餐的时候，罗维诺一个人继续在圣安娜教堂里作画。他无法忍受用餐时人们向他投来的目光和背后小声的议论，他也不想去探望基尔，有伊丽莎白照顾就够了。只有日以继夜的绘画能让他忘掉外界的事情，教堂里安葬的条顿骑士们也不会走出来责骂他。  
他站在依靠着墙壁的架子上，嘴里哼着即兴创作的小调，在拱形的墙壁上用灰色描绘阴影。  
忽然一阵巨响，有什么东西砸到了教堂的东面，瞬间，整座教堂剧烈地晃动起来，高高的架子正在向后倾倒，可是罗维诺找不到抓牢的地方，只能整个人跟着架子往后倒下去……  
眼前一片漆黑。他觉得自己掉进了无底洞，说不定就这样摔入地狱，再也爬不上来了——  
然而他的身子终于停止了降落，只觉得有什么热乎乎的东西垫在他身下，紧接着是布料撕破和金属碰撞的声音。他赶紧睁开眼睛。  
一个银发的少年仰卧在地上，白色的长袍子被倒下的架子撕成好几块布片，露出下面黑色的打底衣和白色的绷带，一把长剑被抛到墙角。  
“……基尔，”罗维诺发现自己正趴在宽厚的胸膛上，从基尔急促的呼吸和脸上的汗珠来看，他可以猜到这位白色骑士定是拼了命赶过来的。他有些心疼地捧起身下人苍白的脸，正犹豫着说什么的时候，外面传来人们的声音：  
“联军到城外了！圣安娜教堂外面的神像被钢弹砸到了！”  
罗维诺赶紧爬起来，把基尔从地上拉起，抓着他的手从教堂的另一扇门跑了出去。  
“快看看教堂里面怎么样了？”  
“还好只是架子倒了，没有人在里面！”  
避开嘈杂的人群，罗维诺拉着基尔的手一直跑到后院静悄悄的玫瑰花园里。他让两个人都喘了一下气，然后说：  
“基尔，你为什么要瞒着我？”  
借着明亮的月光，罗维诺可以看到眼前这个高大的少年苍白的脸上露出不知所措的表情。少年抖动了一下嘴唇，却欲言又止。  
“基尔，你受了那样的伤，为什么不告诉我？”罗维诺看到对方在努力回避自己的目光。“即使你不需要我了，我也还关心着你啊，我们在一起这么多年了，你怎么可以这么薄情！”  
“……我没有……”沙哑的声音弱弱地说。  
“你还不承认！我知道自己是个男孩子，本来天生懦弱，身体变小了更是什么都不能做，就连骑马都要你带着……可是、可是我从来没想到，你有了伊丽莎白，就不要我了！”对着基尔一口气喊出了自己的委屈之后，罗维诺漂亮的大眼睛开始留下晶莹的泪水。  
“……你在说什么？为什么扯到伊丽莎白？”白色骑士一脸惊讶。  
“……你、你只和他说话……故意疏远我……你是不是不要我了，基尔？”罗维诺的声音变得抽抽搭搭，小小的、圆乎乎的拳头擦拭落下的眼泪。  
白色骑士轻轻地叹了一口气，双膝缓缓地跪下，伸出扎着绷带的手掌给这个哭得那么可怜的小小人儿擦拭热泪。“……哥哥大人，都是我不好。我对不起你……”  
罗维诺抬起头，看到自己心目中最强悍的英雄，如今眼里尽是憔悴和忧伤。  
“……哥哥大人，我不敢面对你……我不敢对你说，我的下身被伤到了，我作为男人的骄傲没有了……”他掀起被撕破的白袍子，露出被缠满绷带的胯部。  
“基尔……”罗维诺颤抖着握住了跪着的骑士的手，让他把衣服放下来。  
“这场败仗，夺走的不仅是我身为男人的尊严，还有我所有的希望……我曾多么希望，一旦骑士团赢了，我们就可以把疆土往南扩展，最后和哥哥大人结合在一起，再也不分离……可是如今，这个计划了一个世纪的希望被粉碎，我只能永远和哥哥大人相隔两地，尝尽思念的苦楚……哥哥大人，都是我不好……我不配做你的骑士！”  
罗维诺很少看到他坚强的骑士落泪的样子，倘若流泪，那一定只因为自己。“别这么说，你没有对不起我的地方……”  
基尔突然拿出一把剑，低下头，双手托起剑。“我不配活在这个世上！求哥哥大人赐我一死！”  
夜晚的空气仿佛凝固了，四周一片寂静。过了好久，基尔不解地放下长剑，抬起了头。  
一巴掌狠狠地落在了苍白的脸上，留下隐隐约约的红印子。  
“混蛋！基尔是个大混蛋！你不要命了，老子还要你呢！！！”罗维诺气得大骂，眼泪再次夺眶而出。  
“……哥哥大人？”  
“我才不管你变成什么样！就算你残疾了，甚至病得下不了床也好，我怎么会不要你！吃了败仗、丢了尊严又怎么样！你打算死了，让我一个人孤独地活在世上吗？！我不知道做我的骑士还有什么配不配的，老子要你做，你就给老子我守着一辈子！”说着，气急败坏的罗维诺抬起一只脚把长剑踢到一边。  
“就算哥哥大人原谅我，我也不能原谅自己。”话音刚落，基尔发现自己的衣领被罗维诺扯起来。  
“说！给老子说清楚！你还爱不爱我了？！”  
“……爱，我对哥哥大人的心永远不会变。”基尔终于露出往日认真又真诚的眼神，直视着自己的主人。  
“正巧，我也这么爱着你呢，”罗维诺弯下腰搂住基尔的脖子，在他的脸颊落了一个吻。  
“不可以，”基尔轻轻地推开罗维诺，“你知道我已经没有办法……”  
“可是我爱你，没有什么可以阻止我去爱你，”罗维诺对着那两片失血的嘴唇深深地吻了下去，“我爱你，我爱你，基尔……”亲吻的间隙中，他不断地用温柔的声音重复这句话。  
“……哥哥大人……嗯……”基尔闭起双眼，把潮湿的舌头深入罗维诺柔软的口腔，温柔地舔舐、吸允，双手紧紧地将心爱的人搂在怀里，“我也爱你，好爱你……”喘息间，他用沙哑的声音低声唤着。  
“……基尔好强壮、好帅气……我最爱你了~”湿润的眼睛饱含着深深的情意，小小的双手放在厚实的胸膛上，顺着肌肉的曲线一路温柔地摩擦下去，不料在那里对方却抓住了自己的手。“基尔，占有我吧，我是你的人，”他柔声抗议道，然后张开双腿夹住了基尔缠着绷带的腰部。感到对方柔软的身躯正在往后仰，基尔顺势将罗维诺放倒在草地上。他看到红色长袍被卷起来，下面露出两条光滑的大腿。  
“基尔，我爱你，”漂亮的人儿双眼迷离，樱桃红的小嘴微微张开，正如他张开的下身一样欢迎着、诱惑着这位坚贞不屈的骑士。  
基尔身上的荷尔蒙一阵又一阵地如电击般刺激着他，促使他将腹部贴上身下的美人，慢慢地蠕动腰部。  
罗维诺可以感到炽热的肉体正凌驾在自己的双腿之间，并且渐渐地贴到自己裸露的皮肤上，然后在自己身上加重力气往下压——在那里，他感到一个东西逐渐硬朗起来，随着基尔腰部的蠕动，他能确定那是一个棒状的东西。他难以置信地扭了扭腰，却发现那东西越来越粗大、越来越硬朗——  
他抬起上半身，不解地看着架在自己身上的人，对方似乎也带着同样的疑惑，停下蠕动的动作，直起了半个身子——缠绕胯部的绷带中，一个粗壮的阴茎破茧而出，犹如长长的兰斯一样直挺，傲气地直指两人头上巨大的圆月。  
“哇啊——~”罗维诺双手捂着嘴，发出惊叹的声音，不知不觉间喜极而泣了。  
基尔低头看了看自己傲人的勃起，眨了眨眼睛，终于，嘴角露出了和从前一样得意的笑容：“本大爷是世界之王！”他高声宣布。  
罗维诺被这样孩子气又自信满满的基尔给逗笑了，“小声点，别让人发现我们……”正说着，自己的双手突然被基尔按在地上，整个人又倒了下去。“基尔，你要做什么？”  
“我要占有哥哥大人，现在就占有！”红色的眼睛闪烁着野狼一般锐利的目光。  
罗维诺只是顺从地稍稍点了点头，他身上的人就俯冲直下，巨大的阴茎很快顶到了自己的肛门，像刚硬的巨型加农炮一样让他突然感到畏惧：“基尔，我害怕！”  
基尔顿时停住了，一阵恐惧也降临到他身上：他心爱的人年幼的身体能挺得住自己的冲击吗？理智瞬间回来告诉基尔，这么做会让对方受到伤害。他深吸一口气让自己恢复冷静，然后小心翼翼地放下罗维诺的双腿，将其从草地上拉起放入自己怀抱中，轻轻地拍着小小的背部：“好了，没事了，哥哥大人。”  
“基尔，”罗维诺半眯着眼睛，把小脑袋埋在这个强壮的骑士温暖的怀里，“抱歉，我还没准备好。”  
“没关系，我会等你的，”基尔脸上露出温柔的笑容，“等你再次长大。还有，你也要等我世俗化，好吗？”  
“好，无论多久，我都会等你。”罗维诺也笑了。  
忽然，基尔轻轻抱起这个小小的身体放到花园里的石凳上，温柔地吻了一下粉嫩的脸颊：“哥哥大人，请让我去方便一下。”  
罗维诺立即明白了基尔的意思，赶紧拉着他宽大的手掌说：“我可以帮你啊，基尔。”  
基尔脸红了，努力让自己冷静下来，“我怕这样会破戒。但是请相信我爱你，哥哥大人。”他又用嘴唇轻轻点了一下罗维诺的樱桃小嘴，然后转身独自走到芳香的玫瑰花藤架后面。  
罗维诺坐在那里，看着远处基尔背对着自己的身影，听到喘息声变得越来越急促、双手的抖动也越来越剧烈，他想起之前旅途中，每次基尔说要去小便却隔了很久才回到自己身边，说不定都是去宣泄对自己的爱。想到这里，他不禁觉得基尔好可爱，眯起眼睛幸福地笑着：“基尔，我爱你~”  
基尔加快手里的动作，在这个充满浓浓爱意的氛围中，在他小小爱神的注视下，他高潮了——他第一次感到如此幸福。眼含泪水看着手中晶莹透亮的精液，他忽然明白，只要两人互相爱着，没有办不到的事情。

就这样，波立联军在玛利亚堡城外围攻了八个星期，但是条顿骑士们一起顽强地抵抗、伟大的城堡也一直牢不可破。  
这天，康复得差不多的基尔和骑士团剩下的几位领袖们在大团长宫殿夏厅开会。之所以选择这个城堡里最美丽的房间，是因为这场会议并非那么正式，骑士们一边商讨城堡的防御、与外界的交流，一边喝啤酒、吃甜点。罗维诺和赛贝斯多夫大师给他们端来了西西里的特产卡萨塔。  
“这种摆满水果的彩色点心很上得了台面，味道也很好！我以前在巴勒莫经常吃到，普劳恩指挥，你也尝尝看吧！”基尔迫不及待地抓了一块卡萨塔。  
“算了吧，我对这种花哨的甜点不是很感兴趣。”普劳恩头也不抬地阅读手中捷克大公的来信。  
普劳恩身边的一位骑士表示不满：“普劳恩指挥怎么如此严肃！给那不勒斯大人一点面子吧，他那么大老远地从南方来，还与我们同甘共苦！再说，他的厨艺可是名不虚传啊！他不在的话，你以为每天都能尝到如此上等的美食吗？”  
普劳恩挑了一下金色的浓眉，拿起一块卡萨塔塞进嘴里，“……虽然我不喜欢甜点，这味道在我能够接受的范围内。”他转头看着站在壁炉旁边、紧张地抓着怀里托盘的罗维诺，继续说，“为了改善兄弟们的饮食，你一定要留下来。”  
话音刚落，巨大的玻璃窗传来玻璃粉碎的声音，一个圆形的物体穿过玻璃窗朝罗维诺飞去——瞬间，他被人搂着按倒在地。  
“——哥哥大人，你没事吧？！”每次危急关头奇迹般挺身而出的，总是基尔，罗维诺的骑士。  
“……我没事，你呢？”罗维诺美丽的双眼担心地看着身上的人。  
“哥哥大人没事，本大爷怎么可能有事，kesesese！”他咧嘴笑了。  
众人抬头一看，原来这天外来客是一个巨大的钢弹，擦过夏厅里唯一的顶梁柱，撞进了壁炉顶上的墙壁。  
“好险啊，如果撞到大柱子，整个大厅就会倒塌！”骑士们惊叹。  
“可是联军怎么知道这时候骑士团主要领袖正在这里开会呢？城堡内必定出了奸细！”有人说。  
“来人啊，赶快去把奸细找出来！”普劳恩朝门外大喊，“不过，大难不死，必有后福，我们条顿骑士团一定能挺过这次围城！”

傍晚，恢复平静的城堡里，罗维诺帮忙赛贝斯多夫大师在厨房里准备晚餐。  
“这段时间以来，多亏了那不勒斯大人的教导，我学到了不少新的食谱，大家也都对食物赞不绝口呢！”赛贝斯多夫温柔地笑着，把生面条倒进烧开的大锅里。  
“……大师，你的梦想是去那不勒斯品尝美食，对吗？”罗维诺一边切罗勒叶一边说。  
“没错，虽然梅尔海姆不在了，我也要带着他床头的普罗塞尔皮娜女神一起去那不勒斯。不过，那要等我退休之后。”  
“你什么时候退休？”  
“不知道呢，尽管我在这里工作三十年了，骑士团还是离不开我的样子。”赛贝斯多夫苦笑了一下。  
“对了，赛贝斯多夫大师，你说过城堡里没有你不知道的事情，”罗维诺放低声音，环视了一下四周。

圣安娜教堂的壁画比计划的要提前完成，然而这是罗维诺最满意的作品之一，画中被圣母玛利亚召到天上的骑士团们正是罗维诺记忆中的样子，相信他们的模样和英勇战绩将会通过这幅画传递给后世。爬下架子，罗维诺在教堂里云金根大团长的墓碑前放了一杯啤酒。  
“谢谢你们的关照和爱护，云金根大团长、瓦棱罗德元帅、列支敦士登总指挥、施瓦茨堡伯爵、梅尔海姆司库，还有各位帅气的骑士们。”他掏出胸前的琥珀吊坠，一同放在了墓碑前。  
之后，他悄悄地来到高堡里的盥洗塔，赛贝斯多夫正等在那里。走进空无一人的盥洗室，赛贝斯多夫趴在在地板上摸索了一下，地面出现一个隧道的入口，然后带着罗维诺一起跳了下去。

诺加特河西岸，波立联军的营地里，菲利克斯、托里斯正和一身白衣的腓特烈·冯·索伦指挥官谈判。  
“既然那不勒斯大人已经在你们手上，我希望你们能够按约定马上撤兵。”索伦语气坚决地说。  
“那只是教皇与你们的约定，我们并不承认。”菲利克斯交叉纤细的双臂，半眯着漂亮的绿色眼睛。  
“这样，我只能率领柯尼斯堡军队与你们作战，而且过不了两天，匈牙利援军也会赶来从背面夹击联军。我不得不好心提醒，你们军中疾病流行，士兵也都患了思乡病，人心涣散，战斗力早已大大减弱。”  
“请不要散布谣言、打乱我军的凝聚力！我们的密探已经深入城堡内部，不久，我们将攻破玛利亚堡，将条顿骑士团彻底消灭！哦呵呵呵~”菲利克斯的笑声有点缺乏底气。  
“那好，请尽管试试看，两个月过去了，你们的围城战斗可有进展么？只怕到时候你们不但损失大量兵力，而且败坏了骑士的信誉。”索伦年轻英俊的脸庞露出无所谓的表情，起身离去。  
“我想他说的没错，菲利克斯，”只剩下他们两个人的时候，托里斯恳求金发的主子，“既然罗维诺回归那不勒斯，我们就应该按照约定撤军，否则，这将违背骑士的道义！”  
“托里斯，你的正义感对战斗一点用处都没有。消灭骑士团才是我们最终的胜利！”菲利克斯不听劝告。  
第二天菲利克斯醒来，发现军营里的立陶宛军队已在半夜里撤离，托里斯也不见踪影。  
“托里斯你这个混蛋，居然丢下我！”菲利克斯气呼呼地跑到诺加特河岸边，看到对面的城堡，愤怒地掏出腰间的一把剑向对岸扔去——剑刚飞过这边的河堤，就沉入了水里。  
他无法淌过这宽阔的蔚蓝河面，也无法靠近对岸那巨大的怪物。他看到一层又一层、牢不可摧的红砖城墙向左右两边无限延伸开去，双腿发软地向后退了两步。没有托里斯，他感到孤独无助。  
终于，他重整身上仅剩的勇气，回过头朝他的士兵们大喊：“波兰撤军！”

那不勒斯又回到了原来无忧无虑的美丽日子。为了庆祝罗维诺的归来，拉迪斯劳斯国王痛哭流涕地向罗维诺发誓说再也不会强迫美丽的祖国做任何事情，然后在新堡的庭院里大摆筵席，大门敞开，让广场上的老百姓们普天同庆。  
庭院里洒满了五颜六色的花瓣，衣着华丽的侍从们忙忙碌碌地把佳肴美酒端上来，摆在长达20米的镀金餐桌上；城堡外的老百姓们争先恐后地抢夺国王发放的钱币与美食，其中最受欢迎的是赛贝斯多夫大师亲手烹制的烤乳猪。  
城堡庭院正中央最高处的金制王椅上端坐的，正是一身绫罗绸缎的罗维诺，彩色的花环装饰他的头顶，让他红润的脸庞比平日更动人可爱。身边的拉迪斯劳斯国王正在与几个美女高声欢唱、共饮美酒的时候，罗维诺却漫不经心地向远处广场的另一头张望。  
这时候，广场拥挤的人群中突然让出了一条道路，似乎有什么大人物驾到。  
“快看，是条顿骑士团！”  
“哇啊，条顿大人好帅！”  
罗维诺听到人们的欢呼声，赶紧站起来。  
果然，远处慢慢走来一个骑在高大黑马上的白色骑士，左手拿着白底黑十字的盾牌，右手举着长长的兰斯，白色斗篷迎风飞扬，甚是威武。罗维诺提起红色的长袍下摆，迫不及待地冲出城堡，跑到了广场上，被惊飞的鸽子们与他一同赛跑、拍打天使般雪白翅膀朝白色骑士飞去。  
看到罗维诺跑到自己跟前，白色骑士停下脚步，摘下闪闪发亮的头盔，露出一头蓬松的银发，咧开嘴得意地笑起来。  
“我的天啊，基尔，”罗维诺惊讶地用小小的双手捂着脸，“你是走了多远才追来这里啊！”  
“哥哥大人，五千里路日与夜。”骑士回答。

玛利亚堡城堡上空的烟花打断了罗维诺的旧时回忆，让他回到现代。他抬头看看紧握着自己的手、比记忆中的少年成长得更强壮、更成熟的基尔，不禁露出自豪的笑容：  
“基尔好帅哦~”  
对方刚才还仰头看着美丽的烟花，此时又惊讶又脸红地低头看罗维诺，“哥哥大人，为什么突然这么说？”  
罗维诺正要回答的时候，一对情侣从人群里挤到他们身边，其中金发的美人笑着大声向他们打招呼：  
“Witamy w Polsce! 欢迎来到波兰！”  
他身边棕发青年认真地说，“打搅你俩了，菲利克斯看到你们，就非要过来和你们打招呼，可是这里人又那么多……”  
“身为热情的波兰人，我肯定要和贵客们打声招呼啊，托里斯~”菲利克斯转身又对基尔和罗维诺说，“怎么样？我家的烟花和城堡好看吧！哦呵呵呵~”  
“没错，”基尔微笑道，“我一直很想说，谢谢你重建条顿骑士团城堡。”  
“哼，你别忘了我是不死的凤凰，重建对于我来说小事一桩！况且，”菲利克斯转头看向被烟花照亮的巨大城堡，“我希望世人都能记得，在这个美丽的东方国度，波兰曾有如此强悍又让人敬佩的对手！”

（全文终）


End file.
